The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds
by mandaree1
Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after the end of Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**...**

Her first memory was of darkness, pressing in around her even after she slowly cracked open her eyes. It squeezed in around her like a noose, and no matter how hard she tried to escape it, she couldn't get away.

Her mother nuzzled her. "Welcome to the world, my daughter. May the stars shine only for you."

Amethyst blinked and curled closer to her side, body trembling. Her mother's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, my little one?"

"It's so dark..." She whimpered. Crow hushed her and pulled her close.

"Sh sh sh. Don't be afraid, my daughter. Those who fear the darkness fear themselves."

She stood, leaving her alone on the cold ground as she trotted across the room. "We are ponies built just for the shadows, my beautiful Amethyst. To be afraid of the darkness is to be afraid of the sun. Get to your hooves, Amethyst, and I will show you there is nothing to fear."

Amethyst, while afraid, trusted her mother and slowly tested the waters. She shifted her back hooves so they were under her and patted at the rocks with her front, deciding on the best way to make that first step.

"Do not hesitate. Hesitation will only cause you more pain." Crow said. "We all fall, my daughter. You are strong; you will not break."

Stumbling to her hooves, she skittered across the smooth stone of the cave. Crow held out a hoof to steady her, a proud smile on her face.

"Come, my little one. Let me show you our world."

Crow, as beautiful as the bird she was named after, almost seemed to glow with energy as she led her filly through the caves they called their home. The ceiling towered above them, so high even for the grown ponies, and the walls shined with the odd gem sticking out of the carefully carved pathways. They used those glowing gems as lanterns with which to find their way. Other batponies smiled and nodded at them as they passed. Amethyst didn't spot any other fillies around her age.

The first blast of the fresh breeze in her pelt had her shivering, but it soon evaporated as she gazed at the scenery in wonder.

A forest, larger and more bountiful than what her naked eye could distinguish- be it the beginning or the end- lay sprawled out before her. On the horizon a group of hills rose and fell like little bumps, obscuring the world beyond the caves and the forest.

Crow took to her wings, gently floating in the air. She looked like a dancer, gracefully moving through the steps of a dance she knew purely by instinct.

"You've walked, my dear Amethyst. Now it is time for you to fly."

She hesitated a moment, but then, emboldened by the beauty around her and her mother's unwavering support, Amethyst charged forward and leapt into the air.

She didn't fly right away, obviously, but Crow helped her correct her form and spread her wings properly. Then, when the hours were small and her form a lot less shaky, Crow let go.

"This forest was created by wandering batponies. At first, their seed planting was careless, but over time they realized what they could accomplish and perfected their aim, turning something as simple as spitting some seeds into an art. This is the result."

"It's so_ big_."

Crow chuckled. "I assure you, it's actually rather small, but it's more than enough to feed our colony, so I am content." She stretched mid-air. "This is our way of life, my little Amethyst Gem. So we have been, so shall we be."

And, for that small, precious, moment, Amethyst wasn't afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note: This is more to establish the characters than anything else. Amethyst, her mother Crow, and the colony of batponies they live with.**

**At this period of time, batponies were more common, but rather secluded. They lived in small caves, apart from villages and towns. Amethyst's colony lives in a group of caves built by a friendly herd of diamond dogs, who threw in the glowing gems as a finishing touch.**


	2. Pinpricks Of Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**...**

Crow was one of the many batponies who collected apples for the colony, but she also collected herbs and other supplies on the side. She took Amethyst with her every night, showing her the different kinds of plants and what was edible and what wasn't.

Even by her mother's side, Amethyst was still scared. That fleeting moment of fearlessness, while brief, almost always faded away the later into the night they went, leaving her feeling like a prey animal waiting for a predator to swoop in and eat her. The thought made her shake and huddle closer to her mother's side.

"Don't be afraid, my little one. The only one's here are you and I. No monsters, no ponies, no monsters wearing pony masks. Ponies who fear the dark truly only fear themselves- and there are no ponies around here to fear."

Amethyst dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "You don't believe me?" She shook her head.

"Hmm..." Crow glanced around. "Tell me, my daughter. Do you honestly believe the night is evil?"

She nodded rapidly. Her mother tutted.

"If that is true, if the darkness is so evil, then how do you explain," She tilted her chin skywards with a gentle hoof. "Those?"

Amethyst's ears perked up. She stared at the sky, enthralled, then took off into the air. "They're _beautiful_." She breathed. "What_ are_ they?"

"Ponies call them stars, but I consider them gems." Crow flapped her wings beside her, watching her face with a smile. "Gems that never go away or go out. They guide our travels and light our darkest hours."

Amethyst reached out a hoof, hoping against all hope that one would fly down and touch her hoof. They ignored her silent plea. "I want to touch them." She said finally, throat opening and closing with emotion.

"Knowing you, my daughter, you will find a way someday. I believe in you, little one. Don't ever forget that."

And she was never afraid of the dark again, so long as she could look up at the stairs and know she wasn't completely alone in the world.

* * *

Every time she closed her eyes, those beautiful pinpricks of light burned themselves deeper in her eyelids and mind.

Eventually she gave up on sleep entirely, and flew down from her perch to carve lightly in the stone flooring until the next night when her mother was roused from sleep.

Crow examined her work. "This is starting to look rather familiar." She commented.

Amethyst nodded distractedly. "It's... probably a little off." She admitted "But I couldn't stop once I got started. I don't _want_ to stop."

"Hmm..." She crouched down beside her, a strange gleam in her eye. "Tell me. How much do you like drawing this, my daughter?"

"I love them. I want to touch them." She pressed her hoof against the stone. "This way, I can."

"Would you draw them forever, if you could?"

"In a heartbeat."

She sat back with a smile. "And so it seems that my daughter, my little gem who- just last night- was still afraid of the dark, has finally grown big enough to discover her hidden talent."

"You think this is it?" She twisted her head to look at her. "Drawing?"

"No." She shook her head. Crow pressed her hoof lightly over Amethyst's, pressing their hooves firmly onto the drawings meaningfully. "_This_ is. Touching the stars."

Amethyst's ears fell in wonder, feeling a cluster of emotions fill her. Her head tilted to the side.

Crow stood. "Come, my little one. There is something I need to show you."

Together they flew above the tree tops, letting the air current do most of the work.

"We name our young after the first thing they see or feel, my daughter. You know that. That is why I was named Crow Call- after the crow that got lost in the caves and sang at my birth. _You_, however, my little Amethyst Gem, are different. You were named after a star."

Amethyst jerked. "I was?"

"Yes, my little one." She nodded. "Batponies have always had a fascination with the stars. You are no different- although you _are_ the first that I've ever heard of to had a special talent tied to the sky like this. We named our favorite stars after gems."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Our ancestors felt the need to own a little piece of them, I suppose, and gave them names accordingly. You, my beautiful daughter, were born under the star we called the Amethyst."

"Is that rare?"

"Not normally. But your birth was on the second time in a short period that the Amethyst star had shone. Now, that's not very rare either, usually it happens once a year or so, but nopony else gave birth that day. I took that as a sign; and I was right to. I named you after the very thing you've come to love."

Amethyst's lip trembled. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me? The Amethyst star, I mean?"

"Of course, my little one. It's not a hard one to spot."

Crow hugged her from behind and floated backwards, acting as a sort of cushion for her to lay on. She pointed. "That one."

Amethyst looked. It was the largest star in the sky, round and bright with no noticeable edges. She could even make out the holes and cracks along the surface, it was so close.

"Ponies from other villages call the Amethyst star the moon, or so I've heard, but Amethyst Gem is such a pretty name. I couldn't resist."

She broke away from her mother's grip to fly a little closer. "The moon..."

"Yes, my little one, the moon. Come, sit with me so we can watch the stars together."

Amethyst flew to the cliff edge that opened up into the caves they called home. Crow landed beside her. They watched the moon together in silence, pretending their minds were elsewhere, watching the stars glint in the distance.

"There is so much in this world that I cannot promise you, my little one. But I _can_ promise you this; as long as the stars shine above you, and you do what you love most, you'll be happy. Not all the time, or even for forever, but long enough for you to smile." She reached over and nuzzled her. "Always find the time to smile, Amethyst. Sometimes, it is the only thing that prevents us from crying."

Amethyst buried her head in Crow's side and mumbled. "I will." Crow wrapped a wing around her and pulled her close.

"I'll ask the traveler ponies who come by next month to see if they can scrounge up some paper for you. Then you can make your dream even more of a reality."

In a colony of batponies, paper was rare. Almost nonexistent, even. "Paper? Really?" She pulled away. "Promise?"

"I _promise_. Just give it time, my daughter. Just give it time."

**Author's Note: So, I wouldn't normally update so fast, but I wanted to flesh out a bit more of the world and characters before I left it for a bit so here you go. =)**

**Batponies don't get cutie marks. At least, not in this era. Cutie marks being more than decoration is still a pretty new idea, and the colony is so far apart the other communities that they never knew there was a connection between the pictures on the regular ponies sides and their talents. They just... are.**

**Hidden and special talents, however, has always been a pretty important idea for ponies, bat or otherwise.**

**And, yes, Amethyst was born under a blue moon.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. Tears Dry In The Breeze

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Tears Dry In The Breeze**

**Author's Note: Amethyst is around the CMC's age in this chapter. Little, but not a baby, older, but not even a teenager.**

**...**

**Guest (March 20)\- Thanks!**

**...**

Amethyst was the oldest filly in the colony, and, as such, she was also the unofficial foalsitter when the adult ponies were busy.

A few months ago, she recalled irritably, she hardly ever was needed to take over, and it certainly wasn't in large quantities. A few minutes there, another few there. Nothing special. Lately, all the adult ponies ever seemed to do was sit around and talk, leaving her to wash, feed, and put all the little ones within grabing range to bed. Have _you_ ever tried to hang five snoring batpony fillies upside down on their perches while trying not to wake them up? Take it from Amethyst when she told you it wasn't the most fun she'd ever had. It was even in her top ten of fun times.

But, she reminded herself, face softening, somepony had to do it. The talks were really important- her mother had said as much; and Amethyst didn't question her- and, despite her irritation, she rather liked watching over the foals. It made her feel important. Useful.

Amethyst Gem wasn't much more than a foal herself- she wasn't even a teenager yet. Certainly not old enough to listen in on the talks the adults had. Her wings had grown longer, as had her legs and ears. Her fangs, still as small as they had been when she was still learning how to walk and fly, would probably never get any bigger. They didn't _need_ to get any bigger. Her mane- as frazzled as a thorn bush, as it had been from day one- hung just a bit past her eyes. She blew a brown lock out of her face.

"I know the feeling." Crow said, landing next to her with a soft flapping of her strong wings. She yawned and looked over the fillies hanging from the tree branches. "And so do they, apparently. It's late; you should be asleep."

Amethyst shrugged. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything."

"You wouldn't be. We're done talking for the night." Crow sighed and cupped her chin, lifting her head so they were at eye level. "Times are hard, my beautiful Amethyst. I'm sorry you've been caught up in it all."

"I'm not." And she wasn't. She was out here, munching on apples and waiting for daybreak. She was as far out of it as physically possible.

Crow sighed again and shook her head. "You are a batpony, my daughter. That's more than enough." She paused. "Do you know how we mourn our dead, little one?"

"No." She said quietly, surprised by the rather morbid change of conversation. Amethyst was young; she had yet to experience death in the colony.

Crow distractedly shook her head. "That just won't do. Watch."

She flapped her wings once, then twice, landing gracefully on a sturdy branch of an apple tree. She looked over the branches, then, with a nod, picked an apple she thought best for her demonstration and glided back to the ground.

Sinking her fangs into the skin of the apple, she drained it with ease. Then, with her hoof, she dug a small hole into which she spat the seeds, then buried them with a self-satisfied nod.

"There. You see, my daughter, while we die, apple trees live on. The _world_ lives on. It may take a long time- the seeds may not sprout at all, even- but, this way, we contribute to the continued growth of our beloved colony even after we've passed. Some ponies even say our spirits become one with the seeds, that we grow and live- stretching our branches into the sky, giving our apples to the newer generations of ponies to eat." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm personally fond of the idea. I find it fitting, and the lesson it teaches us about who we are strikes something deep inside me that I cannot deny."

Amethyst's idea of a happy afterlife included dancing freely amongst the stars with no pony around to stop her or tell her it was wrong. She didn't know if she liked the idea of being rooted to the ground, completely immobile, for so many years.

She didn't say as much, but she didn't doubt that her mother knew what she was thinking when she turned around and said. "I understand. You're not me, nor are you from my generation. You are different. _Free_." She breathed out in a way that didn't sound like a sigh but certainly_ felt_ like one. "We should get back. I'll help you untangle the little ones."

* * *

Amethyst didn't sleep very well that day. Everyone she knew and loved seemed so tense and angry lately, and hot air drifted upwards. Everywhere she perched was smothering- too hot or too tense or both. Her mother, while silent and still, probably didn't fare any better.

"Things are in a bad way, my daughter." She said as a good morning. "Everypony has forgotten how to trust- and _who_ too trust."

They walked around idly for an hour or so, talking, laughing a little once, even, when Misty Water, her mother's friend- named after her affinity for fog and waterfalls- ran up to them, panting.

"Crow Call, it's happening. It's just like you said. They're here, and they have weapons. I came to tell you as soon as I heard."

Crow's face hardened with fear. "Where are they?"

"The south cave. They look like a group of bandits."

"Typical. Can we fight them off?"

Misty shook her head and gathered her wits, face and voice grave. "Crow Call, they've got fire. The south cave is on fire."

"You're sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Nopony dared say what was obvious, that the southern caves were devoted to nursing mothers and the young and elderly, that they could never make it out of a fire. Misty glanced at her desperately. "You might just be the last one." She murmured in sad wonder. "You have to get Amethyst out of here, _now_. They'll be upon us soon."

"Understood. Thank you, Misty, for coming to me like I asked." Crow nudged her. "Come, my little one. We haven't got much time."

"But-" Her voice died when she saw the looks on the older mare's faces. Amethyst didn't argue.

Crow led her to the back of the caves at speeds Amethyst didn't know her capable of. The young star-mapper watched in awe as the older mare shouldered a small boulder out of the way to reveal a hole that went up to Crow's shoulder. Amethyst could run through it with ease. Crow couldn't.

"There. Just big enough for a foal, too small for an adult." Crow panted. "I asked the Diamond Dogs to dig this for you. I had a hunch this would happen."

"Mother, I- what about you?" She shrank in on herself.

Crow slowly shook her head. "I was born in these caves, Amethyst, and so I shall die. That is how I have been raised. How we _all_ were raised. _You_, however, were born in the forest and created for the stars. When you die, it won't be _here_." She crouched down and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Listen to me. They can't fit through this hole, and they're too cowardly to try and brave the forest. There are a few villages scattered about here and there over the hills. Find one, live there. They won't attack a place that outnumbers them."

"Mother, I..." She hesitated. "Please don't make me go."

Crow Call pulled her into a tight hug. "Remember what I've taught you and you'll be fine, Amethyst. It's like I've always told you- you're strong; you won't fall."

She pulled away. "Promise me, Amethyst." Crow breathed in through her nose, looking years older than Amethyst had ever seen her. "Promise me you'll never return to these caves. Not alone."

"I... I can't..."

"_Promise_ me."

"I-I-I..." She sniffled, tears flowing against her will. "I promise."

"Good." She pushed her gently but firmly into the cavern. "Run. Don't ever come back."

Amethyst took off through the cavern without further prompting. Crow watched her go, collected herself, and sealed the passage shut before racing off to fight for her colony, determined but resigned.

* * *

The small cavern eventually opened up into a small pathway running along the edge of the cave. Amethyst followed it; quickly making her way along the edge, numb to everything but the clip-clopping of her hoofsteps.

The ledge ended at the takeoff point in front of the cave Crow had led her out of when she was younger to teach her how to fly. Amethyst felt tears rising once again and tried to fight them off.

"Disgusting creatures of chaos!" A voice bellowed from somewhere deep in the caves, its echo low and dark. "Go to Tartarus!"

The cave was on fire. Amethyst could see the flames rising, smell the smoke rising and thickening. For a brief moment, she considered barging in and trying to put out the flames, but decided against it. That wasn't what her mother would have wanted, and she had to keep her promise.

Amethyst took off into the air. With all the survival training Crow had given her, she realized with a start, she could easily fly with her eyes squeezed shut and tears matting her fur.

She really _had_ been preparing her for anything and everything.

The thought only made her cry harder.

**Author's Note: Feels. Feels everywhere. Feels for all.**

**Yeah, it was kind of a Bambi move, killing off Crow Call and the colony, but that was just how Amethyst's journey truly began. I can't help it if it's a bit unoriginal.**

**Rest in peace, Crow Call. Even though you aren't a real person, you were still a pretty kickflank mother.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	4. A New Family In The Making

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds.**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: A New Family In The Making**

**...**

It took Amethyst a few weeks of searching to find a village, but that time was mostly wasted jumping at every little sound and eating, never stopping for breaks or sleep until her body just couldn't take it anymore, so the time wasn't very well spent.

The village was, unbeknownst to Amethyst, one of the largest in the area, but even that place lay empty. Doors were left wide open, windows uncovered, rooms bare. A fine layer of metaphorical (and, in some cases, literal) dust was on everything, making the place look and feel older than it was.

Amethyst felt her heart shatter into tinier pieces and be stomped on. Every place she'd come across was like this; empty and desolate. Ponies seemed to be packing up their things and leaving at the drop of a hat to places unknown. At least, unknown to her. It made her feel like she was missing something. Something important.

"Hello?" She called, slowly making her way through the main square. "Is anypony here?"

Her voice echoed. Amethyst fell in on herself, then perked up, ears straining.

Hoofsteps. Coming closer. She whipped around.

The oncoming colt looked to be a bit younger than she was, with a curly mane and freckles. His eyes- a deep brown- were narrowed.

He wasn't coming to greet her, she realized with a start. He was coming to _hurt_ her.

"Get outta here!" He bellowed, trying- and failing- to ram her with his head. Amethyst took off into the air. The colt- an earth pony- irritably stomped his hooves. "There ain't nopony around here no more, so you can just grab your things and get!"

"You're here!" She countered. The colt's ears fell. He looked away.

"Yeah, well, my folks didn't want me slowing them down, I guess." He looked at her, gaze piercing. "What about you?"

Amethyst swallowed, feeling the familiar feelings of sadness and loneliness coupled with anger swirl around in her stomach. "Why do you care?"

The colt jolted, having only just realized his folly, and stomped away. "I don't! I just, uh.. I wanted to make sure there weren't more of ya's coming, that's all." He looked at her hopefully. "Are there?"

She jerked her head roughly. "No." She spat bitterly. "I'm leaving now, alright? Wouldn't want to stay in this rundown place anyhow..."

The colt watched her fly away, expression hesitant and somber.

* * *

That night, after much stomping and grumbling, Amethyst hung her herself upside down from a sturdy tree branch and wrapped her wings around herself as a blanket, willing herself to sleep.

"Stupid, rude, jerky little..." Were some of the things she uttered, amongst others.

Amethyst wasn't sure how long she'd slept before she was jolted awake by the sensation of something bumping a main tree root, the slight vibrations making her hooves tingle.

"I swear to the stars, if it's that little..." She opened her eyes. Her voice died.

It wasn't the colt. It was a foal, just barely out of diapers, still only capable of wobbly walking (if it could be counted as such) and talking in gibberish. It- she- giggled and tried to pull herself up the tree trunk.

"What the-" She flew to the ground and gently pulled her away from a splinter that would've embedded itself in her hoof and gotten infected. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

The filly giggled and swung its legs. "Like to laugh, huh? Well, you wouldn't be laughing if you'd stepped on that splinter, so be more careful next time, okay?"

Amethyst set her down. The filly wobbled over to her side and curled up under her wing. Amethyst stiffened.

"Uh, that's not a blanket. I mean, you're not hurting me or anything, but..."

Did Amethyst mention she was a sucker for little ones? Because she really was. Amethyst sighed and tried to get comfortable, settling in for her first night spent sleeping on the ground in her young life.

* * *

Amethyst awoke to the sound of humming and the sensation of something chewing on her ear.

Slowly lifting her head up, she noticed with sleepy surprise the baby foal chewing away at her ear like she was some sort of stuffed chew toy. "Okay. Ow."

"I thought as much. Hold still, please."

Amethyst watched in awe as a unicorn filly- around her age, maybe a smidge younger- gathered some paint on her brush and made a swipe at the parchment with her magic.

Amethyst had seen magic before, obviously, but she'd never seen a unicorn before alive and in the fur. They all lived further west, in fancy cities where they could study philosophy and all that stuff. "W-What are you doing?" She stammered.

"Painting. I _was_ looking for my younger sister, whom I got separated from during the commotion," She magically waved her paint brush at the baby curled up next to her. Amethyst colored. "But then I found you, and I just _had_ to paint you both. My muses refused to let this adorable scene go undocumented."

"Okay?" She said dubiously. "How did you find us?"

"Your shadow made it a bit obvious." The young mare pointed her paint brush towards the colt from the day before, whom was now contently snoring away a hilltop over.

Amethyst gaped. "He _followed_ me? After all that fuss?"

"Indeed." Another stroke of paint was added to the parchment. "That's Seed Planter, by the way. He's the son of some farm-ponies that left with the rest of the herd. Don't mind him- he's just looking for a home of his own like the rest of us."

"Did his family really just_ leave_ him here?"

"He mentioned that, did he?" She nodded. "Planter's folks weren't the nicest of ponies around, that's for sure. My sister and I stayed behind to keep him company while we waited for the right chance to leave."

She left it at that. Amethyst didn't press her. "What's your name?"

The artist hesitated for a second. "I... never did like my name, and it's not like it matters now. Call me Colors. Everypony else did. You know, before they... left. The filly currently nibbling on your ear is my younger sister Cheery. What's _your_ name?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else?"

"Oh." She fiddled with her hooves. "I'm Amethyst. Amethyst Gem."

"Amethyst? That's a pretty name. I like it. I think I'll call you Thysty. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Uh, no, not really?" Amethyst had never had a nickname before. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do with it. "I've never been called that before, is all. It'll take some getting used to."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get used to it, and each other." Colors shrugged cheerfully. "We seem to be heading the same direction."

"Oh." She hadn't really been going in any specific direction. "Uh, right."

The artist sighed, dried the paint magically, and rolled the parchment up. "I can only hope that this Canterlot is as amazing as everypony says it is. You can... stand up now. If you want."

"Oh. Right." Amethyst stood and gently picked up the filly, letting her take a ride on her back. Cheery squealed.

"Gemmy! Gemmy!"

"Gemmy, huh?" Colors chuckled in bemusement.

"What do I do?" Amethyst panicked. "I don't know how to get her to stop."

"Don't. It's adorable."

"If you're sure..." She glanced at the sleeping colt warily. "What about him?"

"Who, Planter? He'll probably follow us to Canterlot, then head for wherever he plans to go. What about you?"

"I... I need some paper." She said eventually. "For a map."

"A mapper, huh? I didn't take you for the map-making type." She said after a pause. "They say Canterlot has everything for everyone, so it should definitely have some paper. And a place for us to live." She trailed off. "I hope."

* * *

That night, after a long day of following an excited unicorn and a sluggish bat-pony- who was unused to being awake during the day- Seed Planter finally approached the camp.

Colors, it seemed, had also taken to using Amethyst's wings as blankets. The mare didn't know whether to find that adorable or irritating. Either way, she had a pony on both sides and no ability to move freely. She was stuck for the night.

Planter tip-toed around the sleeping trio and over to the finished work of art, tugging off the cloth covering it. He wanted to know what was so special about this piece of paper and paint.

The scene was a relatively simple one; Amethyst was curled up next to Cheery, legs a bit off the page, wing unfurled to work as makeshift blanket. Cheery had sprung up to grab Amethyst's ear to chew on, and was doing so vigorously with Amethyst laughed at her.

But then... It clicked.

Her mane, once dark and crazy-looking, was merely frazzled and frizzy. Her wings- once the source of many a ponies nightmare-, now looked as soft and warm as his mother's. Her eyes, which had been hard and cold just two days ago, were soft and bright, like liquid amber gems.

Seed Planter stared at the picture a little while longer in awe before gently covering it up with the cloth once again. He confidently made his way over to the sleeping trio, bent down, and booped the oldest mare's nose.

Amethyst blinked at him. "What?"

"You don't eat ponies, right?"

The batpony blinked at him a few more times. "_What_?"

"My pa always said that batponies ate regular ponies, but..." He found that he couldn't admit to the epiphany he'd undergone while staring at the painting aloud. It felt to personal to talk about. "Well, they're alive." He waved a hoof at the two sleeping mares. "You could've eaten 'em a long time ago, but you didn't."

Amethyst's face scrunched up. "I'm a fruit batpony. I eat fruit. You know, like a fruit bat?"

Planter's face colored, but he didn't stop. "Well, I didn't know that. Now I do. So, uh, since you don't eat ponies, I'm gonna sleep here for the night. And, you know, travel with you."

She shrugged. "Go ahead. It's a free forest."

Planter flopped down beside them without a second thought, curling up for the first good night's sleep any of them had had in a long time.

**Author's Note: Look, a whole nest of new characters. Pick through them if you dare. =)**

**What does everyone think of the newbies? Any thoughts?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	5. Rain Will Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Rain Will Fall**

**...**

**R. Moonstalker\- Thanks!**

**Honestly, I'm not all that big on O.C. works either; yet here I am, two O.C. works in the process of being written. **

**Yeah, I noticed the mistakes. I didn't get to read that chapter as much as I'd hoped too to check for errors. I'm not saying all of them are gone or anything; I'm just saying I corrected a bunch of the really obvious ones.**

**And, yeah, the story is set before Nightmare Moon. Discord has just been banished- only a few years before Amethyst was born- and ponies are slowly beginning to become the cheery, happy bundles of brightly colored fur they are in present day MLP; FIM. =)**

**...**

It takes them over a year to reach Canterlot.

There's plenty of other places they could've stopped at, of course, even amongst the increasing amount of deserted villages, but, despite her natural skepticism, Colors had her heart set on reaching the city said to have everything and love everyone. She wouldn't feel at home, she'd sworn, until the day she finally set hoof in the city of gleaming lights and promises. The others felt the urge to hope as brightly and confidently as she did, and followed her lead in heart and body.

Cheery stuck to Amethyst like glue. Colors found it highly amusing, watching the small filly try to copy the older mare's way of trotting or climb onto her back for a ride, and the way she curled up under her wing every night like it were her safety blanket. Amethyst pretended not to notice.

Seed Planter, once you got to know him, smoothed out around the edges a bit. Underneath the insecurity and anger issues (of both there were plenty), Planter was a loving, kind colt with a big heart who had always tried to put his family first and couldn't understand _why_ his parents and siblings had left him behind like a broken tool when he'd honestly tried his best to be a good son/brother and help out where he could. He was confused and unsure of his place in the world.

The only thing he _was_ sure of was that, once he was old enough, he was planning on changing his name.

"How can a pony expect to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies with a name like 'Seed Planter?'" He wrinkled his nose. "I want something cooler. Y'know, like... Ironhoof!"

Colors was exactly what she'd seemed to be from day one- an artist with a keen sense of colors and a strange taste in muses. She was always sketching something, whether it be on paper or in her mind, it didn't matter. Once in Canterlot- 'The Culture Capital Of Equestria'- she planned on climbing her way up the ladder to become a world-famous artist. It would be difficult, and the road would be bumpy for many a year, but she knew she had the strength to survive and dominate the art world.

And Amethyst, always the oldest, somehow managed to become their official/unofficial sister/mother/parental figure... thing. Batponies didn't have much in common with regular ponies- their teeth were bigger, their beliefs were different, their fur was coarser and less brightly colored, etc- but they clung to her all the same.

And, having been taught from a young age to be nurturing and responsible, she shouldered the titles as best a filly her age- not a teen, not a baby- could and trudged on.

As the year passed, her habits changed. She no longer slept hanging from the threes- although she snuck naps in them when she could-, and she ate like a normal pony when the others were watching. Juice-draining was a little embarrassing when you had three ponies staring at you curiously while you did it. Sleeping during the day with three other foals bouncing and yelling and playing was practically impossible, so Amethyst slept where and when she was allowed. The others did the same.

"Come'on, Gemmy!" Cheery, now capable of walking and having, over time, gained a better grasp on speech, bumped her leg before running down the dirt path- created, she supposed, by the other traveling ponies. "First one to the creek doesn't get a bath!"

"Oh, no you don't! We're _all_ getting a bath." Colors called after them. "Canterlot is only a few days away, and I want us all to look our best for out city-life debut."

"Planning on it!" Amethyst called over her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun first!"

Colors shook her head in amusement. "Batponies. Honestly, where _do_ they get their energy from?"

"I think it's all the apple juice." Planter commented. "Anyway, are you sure this is it?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Well, remember those ponies who told us they knew the way to Canterlot and ended up ditching us in the middle of nowhere for a laugh? We were lost for _weeks_."

Colors shuddered but nodded. "An incident I refuse to repeat, I assure you. It's not just one or two herds saying it, Planter. _Everypony's_ saying it."

Planter flicked his tail in discontent. "Yeah, like that's ever stopped them from being wrong before." He sighed. "I should go get cleaned up. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Contrary to some ponies beliefs, the small family hadn't spent _all_ of their time traveling alone. Just most of it.

When all of Equestria as you know it seems to be packing their things and heading towards the same area, it's only natural that you should meet up with a couple of herds along the way. Unfortunately, most of those herds were either too large, too dangerous, or too against the idea of having a batpony in their midst's (they refused to go on without her) for them to stay with any of them for long.

Compared to Canterlot, however, those herds were mere ants marching towards a mountain.

When the tallest thing you've ever seen before in your short life is an apple tree, Canterlot looks more like a haven for giants than it does a city. Amethyst had never seen anything so large and populated before in her life.

She'd also never seen any of the Princesses Royal Guard before, and felt she had ever right to be wary of them when they passed the two armored stallions watching over the entrance. The one on the left snorted and yelled across the crowd to the other one. "Fang-face!"

Amethyst pretended not to hear.

"We're here. After all this time, we're finally _here_." Colors didn't walk- she bounced through the busy streets of the city. "Pinch me, I fear I'm dreaming."

"It's not a dream, I promise. If it were, we'd have a place to stay and all the food we could possibly eat."_ 'And my mother would be with us.'_ Amethyst carefully doesn't say.

"Oh, quit being such a worrywart." The artist cheerfully waved her hoof. "This is _Canterlot_, I'm sure we'll find _something_."

As it turns out, not a whole lot of places in the shiny and new city of Canterlot wanted a bunch of dirty homeless fillies living/working in them. And they especially didn't want ones who would- quote- 'discomfort the staff and our customers'- unquote.

They always stared straight at Amethyst when they said that. She ignored them.

Hours later, the only fruits of their labors they had were dirty and sore hooves and one to many 'there's so many ponies here now we don't have an inch of room for you to stay/work' for comfort. Clouds gathered on the horizon. With no place to hide or trees to curl up under for minimal protection, Amethyst realized, they wouldn't be able to escape the oncoming downpour; and, with no bits to speak of, they couldn't afford a doctor's visit should one of more of them get sick.

"Our first day in Canterlot, and we're worse off than when we started." Planter sighed and flopped against a pile of boxes. They'd taken shelter from the mass amounts of ponies in a wide alleyway; but, she realized with a small hint of dread, the alley wouldn't be enough to protect them from the elements. "I knew we should've just stayed in the forest."

"Nonsense." Colors wearily set Cheery down on the ground. "Canterlot may be a bust so far, but we can't hide from the world forever because of it."

"Why not? It works for everypony else."

"Everypony else has loving families and friends to hold or protect them, Planter. We only have each other."

The earth pony winced and rolled over, back facing her. "Yeah. Whatever."

Colors sunk down onto her forehooves. "I sold everything on the trip here- all my paints, my bag, my paintings. I don't have anything left to sell."

Amethyst hesitated. "But I do."

"Oh?" She blinked. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Thysty, you worked so _hard_ on that map. You can't just-"

"We've all made sacrifices, C." Amethyst gingerly untucked the map from under her wing. It wasn't her best work, and it was on painting parchment, not writing paper, but it was more than enough to earn them a few bits. "It'll all be worth it, I promise."

Cheery raced over to stand beside her and tucked her head against her leg. "I'm coming with."

"But-"

"_Please_, Gemmy. I wanna." She pleaded. "I don't want you to go alone."

Amethyst glanced at Colors. Colors nodded.

"Alright, Cheery. You can come."

* * *

The old sailor pony 'hmmed', examining the parchment with a seasoned eye. "It ain't finished yet, is it? I can't be sure, of course, since I've never seen one of these before, but..."

"Hey, she worked really hard on that!" Cheery jabbed at his face with her small hoof. "Meanie!"

"Cheery, hush." Amethyst gently pulled her hoof away from the older stallion's nose. "No, sir. It's not finished."

"But it_ is_ pretty nice lookin', and it'll look nice over my mantelpiece." He nodded. "How much?"

Amethyst hesitated. "How much does a good blanket cost?"

"A blanket? A couple 'a bits. But if that's all ya' want, I can do ya' one better."

The sailor left for an hour, then came back, a thick blanket draped across his back. "It's an old family heirloom. Warmest thing I've ever had the privilege 'a curling under. Unfortunately, I never bothered to continue the tradition 'a sewin' on a new square, and my kids never bothered to do it, so it's unfinished." He gently set it across her back with a nod. "An unfinished masterpiece fer an unfinished masterpiece."

"Thank you, sir. You don't know how much this means to me." She rolled up her map and handed it over, ignoring the urge to break down and cry.

"I can imagine, with that little one 'a yours." He chuckled sadly. "You take care now, ya' hear?"

And that was that. Her first star map, the one she'd been making in quiet memory of the mare who'd introduced her to the wind and stars, was gone. And it wasn't coming back.

It wasn't even _finished_.

"Gemmy?" Cheery tugged on her hoof. "You're staring off into space."

Amethyst shook herself out of her thoughts. "Right. Sorry. I'm just a little tired, Cheery. I'll be okay." She stepped away from the rock she'd been using as a makeshift booth. "Let's hurry back before the weather gets any worse."

The rain had started to fall in droves by the time they found the alleyway again. Amethyst had them all curl up under the blanket to conserve body heat and try to block out some of the rain.

Thunder boomed and lightening crackled. Cheery whimpered in fear and buried her head in her fur. "Gemmy, I'm scared."

"I know, little one. So am I." She stretched her wings out as far as they could go and wrapped them around her companions. She tried to channel the most comforting thing she knew of; her mother. "But don't be. There's nothing to fear around here but ourselves. It'll get better soon; trust me."

They all clung closer together, but no one dared to not believe her. After all, trust was one of the only things they had left.

**Author's Note: Not the best first day in the big city, huh?**

**I got around to explaining the characters in a bit more depth, at least. That can't be a bad thing. =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	6. Canterlot Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Canterlot Life**

**...**

After a long rough patch, things started to look up.

Seed Planter took up odd jobs at the neighboring farms, walking for miles to get back and forth until finally earning enough to take the trolleys. His hard work and dedication made him the favorite choice of most farmers, and he was given jobs at almost any time of the day to complete.

Colors set to work on the home front. Using the small flow of bits and a bit of her own natural ingenuity, she built them a home in the alleyway they took cover from the rain in their first day made of blankets (for the floor and walls) (the alley walls picked up most of the slack), chunks of wood she found here and there (a makeshift roof) and a few bottles worth of glue (to hold it all together). The old sailorpony's blanket was hung across the entrance as a door.

That done, she created paintings to be sold at the local farmer's market (which never sold well- most of the ponies there didn't seem to like her 'strange' art style) and generally spent her time improving the shack and budgeting out their funds.

Amethyst, unable to get a steady job, worked as a delivery mare in the fruit markets, passing around trading goods or just delivering lunches. She quickly became known for her fast deliveries and the fact that she never ate any of the goods, no matter how hungry she was, and become a sort of red-maned stepfoal for the peddlers there. They loved her most days- hated her the rest. Cheery tagged along, spreading good feelings and helping out anypony who needed it when she could. Her mark- a broken heart being sewn together by a needle and the softest of all silk threads- appeared not long after.

Years flew by. Amethyst grew into a young teenager. Her hair and wings grew out, legs becoming long and lean in response to all the walking and running she'd done as a foal.

Her star maps, while seconded to the need to survive, were something she worked on in her free time. Many a night was spent squinting at her papers in the night air. Her maps were far from perfect, but they were slowly improving by each rough draft.

"Come'on, Gemmy! We're gonna be late!"

Despite all that running and her naturally long legs, however, Amethyst was still no match against Cheery when it came to running. All that darting about to help ponies had its perks, apparently. (Besides the obvious ones)

"It's not a race, Cheery!" She ducked around some taller ponies legs. "Wait up!"

The earth pony slowed down to make sure she wouldn't slip out of her sight range with a roll of her eyes. "Better?"

"Very. Stop here; I need to make a drop-off."

"Yer darned right ya' do, darlin'." The peddler- an old earth mare- said with a smile, leaning over her stand to look at them. "Not tryin' to run off with my goods, are ya'?"

"No, ma'm." Amethyst handed her satchel over without complaint. "Sorry if we're late."

"Yer not. Yer early, as always." The mare pulled out her food. She then handed the teen her threadbare satchel. Amethyst put it back on. "Wait here a second. Ah got somethin' fer ya'."

"Uh, ma'm?" Amethyst called after her. The mare paid her no mind, digging around her stock. "If it's money, you already paid me for this week."

"Ah know Ah did. Ah'm not_ that_ old." She snapped. "Ah, here it is. Made if fer ya' me-self."

She pulled out a blue and white striped scarf. "Get yer winged hide in here, ya' hear?"

Amethst gingerly hopped over the front of the stand and bowed her head so the mare could wrap the scarf around her snugly. The earth mare stepped back to view her handiwork.

"Fits good." She said with a satisfied nod. "It's fer you, child."

Amethyst buried her head in the fabric. It was nice and warm; made with love. Even still, she had to protest. "Ma'm, I couldn't."

"Ya' already have." She answered smugly.

"I don't have any spare bits for this. I'm sorry."

The old mare waved a hoof. "We'll both be losin' bits if yer outta commission this winter with a cold. It's fer the best."

"I..." How could she argue that? Amethyst closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Eh. Weren't nothin'."

"Gemmy, come _on_!" Cheery called from the stand across from them after waving goodbye to the couple working there. "We're almost done!"

The old mare and the young teen shared a chuckle. "Quite the taskmaster ya' got there. Ah wouldn't wanna keep her waitin'."

"You don't know the half of it. Have a good day, ma'm. Be safe."

"Same fer you. And take a shower! You smell like a barn."

Amethyst laughed. "Yes, ma'm!"

* * *

"Man, I'm _beat_." Cheery yawned and flopped onto the plush blanket floor.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't be if you didn't keep pushing you_ and_ Thysty across Canterlot and back every single day." Colors tutted, painting her newest masterpiece. "It's only a matter of time before you both collapse. That goes to you as well, Planter."

"Yeah, yeah." Planter grunted from his corner, only half-awake.

Colors sighed and set her paint brush down. "Why am I always ignored around here?"

"I suppose you're just special like that." Amethyst set her satchel down and sprawled out on her back on the floor, scarf and all. "And it's not like we ignore you all the time. Just most of it."

"Yes, because that makes it _so_ much better." She scoffed. "Honestly, Thysty. You need to teach them all some manners."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the oldest. That's how it works."

Amethyst didn't argue, even if she found the notion unfair. She outstripped them by only a year, maybe two. Cheery was four years her junior. That wasn't really all that long, not counting Cheery.

"Excuse us." The blanket over the entrance was pushed aside to reveal a royal guard flanked by two others, one on each side. None of them looked particularly happy. "We hate to bother you at this late of an hour, but we need to have a word with all the ponies living here."

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm leaving it off here. =)**

**Also, I should probably mention that this is mostly just snapshots of the group growing up and living their lives. This is one of the larger skips, but it's not going to stay in one place longer than three or four chapters. Not until right at the very end.**

**Random Story Fact Of The Day: Homeless ponies- fillies especially- are pretty stinkin' common in Canterlot at this point in time. Ponies are legally allowed to build small 'homes' to reside in to keep out of the elements as long as they don't impede the flow of traffic or anything. That's why no one threw a fit when they built their shack. It's more common than you'd think.**

**Amethyst is thirteen-fourteen here. Cheery's nine or ten. Those are the age ranges for now. Everypony else is in between. (Colors is second oldest, and Planter's only three years older than Cheery)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	7. The (Second) Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: The (Second) Journey**

**...**

The first guard continued to droll on even after the group had stopped listening from the shock. "Nopony's in trouble or anything, I promise. It's about an opportunity that could slip through your hooves if you don't hurry."

Cheery recovered first and pulled him inside by his hoof. "Yes, sir, Mr. Guard. Come'on in. It's small, but it's home."

Colors shook herself, dried the parchment with her magic (something she preferred to let happen naturally) and tucked it away, a big smile on her face. "We'd serve you gentlestallions tea, but I'm afraid we're out at the moment."

"That's alright, miss." He reassured her. "We're not here for tea."

While the main guard- a captain, they soon found out- sat down and got settled in, the two lesser guards stayed by the door. One, a clean white stallion, glared at Amethyst. "Fangface." He muttered darkly.

"They're everywhere these days, it seems." The other quietly agreed. The captain shot them a look. The two fell silent.

The dark brown stallion cleared his throat and puffed out his chest importantly. "By order of her majesty Princess Celestia, any and all homeless ponies- fillies especially- are asked to report to her castle for a personal conference. She would like to stress that nopony is in trouble, and nopony is going to the dungeons unnecessarily. She understands that anything illegal you've done was for your survival, and will give each and every one of you the benefit of the doubt. It's just a simple chat she's looking for. Food, water, and shelter will be provided for you until you can buy yourselves a- _legal_\- place of residence on your own. That is all."

"Woah, woah, woah. _The_ Princess Celestia?" Seed Planter's jaw dropped. "As in, _ruler of Equestria_ Princess Celestia?"

The guard grunted. Colors scoffed. "Why, of course it is, Planter. Who else would be named 'Celestia'?"

"Somepony with a lot of guts and not a lot of sense." The white stallion muttered. Even his captain ignored him.

"And, besides, Princess Celestia isn't the sole ruler of Equestria. Everypony knows that." Amethyst didn't know that. Everyone had always gone on and on about the sun alicorn; she'd thought that was all there was. Colors glanced at the captain curiously. "What_ does_ Princess Luna say about all of this?"

The guard shrugged helplessly. "I only have Princess Celestia's degree, miss. I can't rightly say anything else." He paused. "Honestly, we weren't even planning on hitting this street, but almost every working pony we've met has been going on and on about you all. You should count yourself lucky."

He stood up just as smoothly as he'd sat down (which, in heavy metal armor, couldn't be easy to do) and said. "The carriage leaves tomorrow. You have until sunhigh to decide."

Just as quickly as they'd come, they left.

"So... what does everypony think?" Amethyst asked eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think it sounds like a trap."

"Planter!" Colors cried, appalled. "Princess Celestia would _never_-"

"She might not, but those guards would." He glared in the direction they'd left. "Did you hear what they called Thysty? They don't want her on that carriage."

"I'm not going without Gemmy!" Cheery declared, curling up beside her protectively. "I won't go!"

"Relax, Cheery. Nopony's leaving anypony behind." Colors ran a comforting hoof through Cheery's mane. "Listen. The fact of the matter is that- while those guards aren't particularly pleased with _any_ of us- Princess Celestia sent them out specifically to help homeless ponies find a permanent place to stay."

"And she wants to talk to us." Planter reminded her.

"And she wants to talk to us." Colors agreed."We've been doing alright in Canterlot, I won't deny that, but getting on that carriage could lead us to an even better future."

"Or another disaster."

"Seed Planter, would it _kill_ you to be positive once in awhile?"

A beat of silence. "Probably."

Colors sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"Because we're all we have left." Amethyst said. "And I don't care what those guards think. This is our chance to live in a place that doesn't have blankets for walls and a leaky roof. I say we go."

Seed Planter sighed in aspiration. "Why do_ I_ bother?_ Fine_, we'll get on the stupid carriage. But I won't like it."

"That's the spirit, Planter. Now, all of you, try and get some sleep." Amethyst stood up and walked out the doorway. "I'll keep watch and wake you when the sun begins to rise."

* * *

Amethyst woke them a few hours before sunrise to grab the things they needed. Parchment, paper, pencils, art supplies, the old sailor's blanket, food and water, etc. Once packed, they walked as fast as possible to make sure they weren't late, not giving their makeshift home even a single parting glance in their rush.

A crowd had gathered on the streets, each and every pony curiously trying to figure out why the carriage surrounded by guards was picking up street ponies. Amethyst and the others pushed through them as politely as possible.

"Here, Cheery." She unwrapped the scarf from her neck and sloppily wrapped it around Cheery's throat. "Just in case it gets cold. Have your sister help you with that." She picked the filly up and set her into the carriage. The guard by the door- the same white stallion from the night before- kicked it shut and stood in her way.

"We're at full capacity."

"Funny. I didn't know this hunk of junk had a limit." She said coldly, gesturing towards the run-down carriage that looked ready to fall apart under a strong enough gust of wind. "But I'm pretty sure that, even if it _does_ have a limit, it was exceeded long before we arrived."

"Alright then, let me rephrase that." He bent down, nose-to-nose with her. "We're out of room for any more _exotic_ species. 'S bad enough we gotta coupla zebras in there; we don't need any fangfaces."

"Hey!" Cheery reached over the top of the half door. "Let her on, you big meanie!"

"I can't." He said, shrugging. "The door sticks."

"You son of a donkey." Seed Planter spat, eyes glittering with emotions that Amethyst had never seen from him before.

The driver called back. "Hey, Blue-Ear! That everypony?"

Amethyst went to speak up, but Blue-Ear smirked at her cruelly. "Yup! Looks like everypony to me!"

The carriage started forward almost immediately. Blue-Ear knocked Amethyst off the back of the vehicle, then jumped off himself to march along the side of the carriage smugly.

Amethyst shook the dust from her mane and stood up, staring after the disappearing vehicle helplessly.

"Whataya think yer doin', child?"

Amethyst turned. The old tradesmare stepped out of the crowd grimly. "Well?"

"That was my chance at a good life. That was my _family_." She whimpered, holding back tears as she watched them go. "They're gone. I've lost them."

"Then get 'em back, silly." The old mare shook her shoulder with a strong hoof. "Yer young and yer versatile. You'll make it just fine."

"B-But how would I even-" Amethyst started. The old mare didn't let her finish.

"Ya got _wings_, don't ya? Ya can _fly_, can't ya?" The mare nudged her. "Show them guards ya'll got the will of an earth pony. The ain't nopony alive-"

"Who can stop an earth pony." She finished, flapping her wings experimentally.

"That's the spirit. Now get goin'!"

"Uh, yes m'am!" Amethyst faltered only a second before taking to the skies.

"And don't ya come back, ya hear!? Ah swear, Ah so much as see yer mug in these parts one more time and Ah'll whip ya!" The batpony disappeared over the horizon. The old mare nodded smugly and walked away. "Fillies these days. Ah swear, back when _Ah_ was a little pony, we didn't have these sorta problems."

* * *

The trip to the new castle in the Everfree forest was a nightmare for everypony involved.

The carriage was cramped, the food sucked, and there wasn't any blankets. They weren't allowed to leave the inside of the vehicle except to use the bathroom and stretch their legs for short periods of time. Other than that, they never stopped.

Likewise, Amethyst never stopped flying. She couldn't. Blue-Ear and the other guards would shake any trees she tried to sleep in, and threw rocks at her for fun. They chased her away from any real food and shouted insults at her while they marched.

She thought about giving up a number of times, but, watching Cheery watch her from the back of the carriage, scarf wrapped snugly around her despite the heat and humidity, she found she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Cheery never stopped watching. Amethyst never stopped flying. The carriage never stopped moving. The world spun on.

When they reached the new castle, built of shiny gems and sparkling stone, Princess Celestia herself and a host of guards were there to meet them. Blue-Ear kicked open the door (he wasn't lying when he said it got stuck) and homeless ponies filed out to bow.

"Welcome to our castle, young ones." She said, voice level and calm. Which was strange, considering she normally spoke in the royal Canterlot voice. Maybe she was trying to start a new fad, or something. "We hope that you will find our castle to be a home, and our sister and we; friends."

There was a murmur of agreement that swept the crowd.

"Good. We welcome you to our-" She paused, the beginnings of a frown appearing on her face. "What is the matter, you in the back?"

Colors, who had frantically been trying to get Cheery to turn around and bow, whipped around and lowered herself. "Nothing, your majesty. My sister's just a little shy."

"I'm not shy." Cheery boldly said.

"Cheery, shush."

"No, let her speak." Princess Celestia walked forward, looking put-off by the cold shoulder. "Is something the matter, little one? Are you against us?"

"No." She answered simply.

"Then why-"

Cheery, in a surprising show of courage, interrupted. "I'll bow when Gemmy bows."

She pointed at the batpony hovering weakly in the air, tiredly going in circles. Celestia balked.

"What has happened to her?"

"The guards wouldn't let her on, your majesty." Planter interjected quietly, unable to stand aside while his friend was hurting.

"She_ flew_ all this way? On her own?"

"Yes, your majesty. She didn't want to abandon us."

Princess Celestia, in all her godlike glory, turned to the cowering guards with a deep frown. "What is the _meaning_ of this? She's just a filly!" She boomed, taking on the royal Canterlot voice she'd forgone earlier. "Answer to your crimes, at once!"

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm leaving off there. Mostly just to be a jerk. =)**

**Random Fact Of The Day: 'Fangface' was inspired by, of course, the old TV show. (For those of you who don't know, 'Fangface' was a rip-off of 'Scooby Doo' with the main character being a dimwitted werewolf who could change at any time of the day so long as he saw a picture of the moon and didn't catch sight of the sun. His baby nephew(?)- much smarter than him- also was a werewolf. Together the duo and their friends went off and solved monster mysteries.) It wasn't really my thing (I watched a couple of reruns a few years ago) but I couldn't resist making it the unkind term for 'batpony'**

**(Fangface had a huge front tooth too. Like, Timmy Turner huge. That's another reason I made it for Batponies, with their fangs and all)**

**And, for those wondering, Blue-Ear is an ancestor of Blueblood. The snobbishness is genetic.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	8. A Family Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic!**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: A Family Reunited**

**...**

While time seemed to slow down for the rest of the congregation, Seed Planter sprung into action. Darting to the right where the area was clear, he waved his hooves to signal it was safe to land. Amethyst veered awkwardly and seemed to almost fall onto him rather than land. He landed on his back, batpony painfully strewn across his chest, the air knocked out of him.

Cheery and Colors raced over to help the two of them to their hooves, face's burning at the looks they were receiving.

"That filly is our guest." Celestia said, voice echoing ominously. "And _this_ is how thou treat her? Answer, guard! Tell us what gave thee the right!"

"B-But, you majesty." Blue-Ear trembled under her glare. "She's a fangface!"

"Batpony." She corrected him tersely. "And our guest. Her species matters not."

Celestia gave the guardponys the ultimate royal snub by turning her back on them to pick Amethyst up with her magic. "We shall deal with you later. But first things first; thou need medical attention, young one."

"Gemmy!" Cheery called, trying to jump up and grab hold of her. "Gemmy!"

"Cheery, stop it." Colors hissed. "She's in good hooves. We can wait to see her."

"Not at all." Celestia's horn glowed brighter, lifting Cheery off the ground and into the magical aura wrapped protectively around the eldest orphan. Cheery buried her head in Amethyst's chest fur and wrapped her hooves tightly around her waist. Amethyst returned the hug. "Are you... her family?"

"Sort of." Colors hesitated. "It's... complicated."

Celestia nodded at the vague answer and left it at that. "Thou may accompany us to the medical ward, then." She glanced around the gathered congregation of ponies. "Sorry, all. We normally leave such things to our guard, but considering the horrible crimes we've recently borne witness to by those we are supposed to _trust_-" Blue-Ear winced. "We think it would be best if we attended to this matter personally." She turned and trotted away, the others following.

Seed Planter and Colors didn't speak on the way to the ward. The princess didn't force them to. Cheery seemed wholly focused on burying herself in Amethyst's fur, and Amethyst was trying her best to comfort the youngest filly.

It was... stressful, to say the least.

The princess gently set the duo down on the nearest open bed to be examined. "The nurse shall attend to thy injuries, young batpony. Tell us, what is your name?"

In the face of royalty, Amethyst decided it was in her best interest to be polite. "Amethyst, your majesty. Amethyst Gem." She struggled to her hooves as best she could and bowed as low as she dared with her injuries. "I'm sorry, I'm in no real bowing condition."

"Not at all." She brushed it off. "What is most important is your health." Celestia gathered herself and stood up. "We shall see to it that you and your companions get a separate set of chamber rooms from the rest, to avoid any more... incidents, and to give you the space you need to heal."

"Thank you, your majesty." Seed Planter bowed his head, feeling humbled. They all did.

"Hey, I'll finally get my own room!" Cheery cheered, looking at Amethyst excitedly. The nurse, busy wrapped a particularly nasty cut on her left inner front leg, shot Amethyst a look that absolutely forbid her from getting up and jumping around with the filly. Instead, she nodded.

Celestia nodded with a small smile. "So you shall. We apologize, but we must be getting back to the ceremony before things get out of hoof. 'Tis our responsibility."

"Of course, your majesty. Thank you for going so far out of your way for Thysty." Colors looked at their little group. "For all of us, really."

"Think nothing of it. Heal well, Amethyst Gem. We hope that, despite the injuries you have received, you will be able to join us tomorrow for a discussion with all the other little ponies you hast traveled with."

"Will princess Luna be there?" Colors asked.

Celestia paused in thought. She slowly nodded. "We... certainly hope so. Our sister is a bit... _shy_ when it comes to meeting new ponies."

Seed Planter nudged Amethyst's shoulder. "You'll like princess Luna," He whispered. "She controls all the stars and the moon and stuff."

Amethyst perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. If anypony would be interested in your star map thingys, it'd be her."

Princess Celestia nodded her farewell, turned about-face, and briskly trotted away. They all watched her go.

"Her majesty is a really nice pony." Cheery said.

Amethyst couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note: So... this is probably going to be the shortest chapter in this 'fic. I sure hope so, at least.**

**Random Fact Of The Day: Princess Celestia is the one who eventually broke out of the whole 'alicorn royal we' thing. It started, firstly, with the 'lowering of the volume.'**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	9. The Conference

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: The Conference **

**...**

Princess Luna didn't appear by Princess Celestia's side the next morning, and Amethyst was both disappointed and relived. It kind of sucked that she wasn't there to critique her maps, but what if she hated them? Hated _her_? Then what?

Thankfully, after some food and rest, Amethyst seemed to be on the fast track to recovery. The nurse permitted her to leave the medical ward, but that may have been out of sheer desperation for more beds. No one in the their little family had left the ward that night, and it couldn't have made size management any easier on the staff.

Homeless ponies of all makes, models, and sizes filed into the banquet hall. The table- painted gold with neat black lining- seemed to stretch on forever. The room was at least two hoofball fields long and wide, or so it felt like. Elegant silverware and glasses were neatly spaced and sparkling clean, and Amethyst, raised picking apples off trees and eating off blankets and cardboard boxes, felt a smidge out of her element. The walls seemed to stretch on to the end of the time, and the ceiling, sporting graceful-looking chandeliers, was so tall Amethyst had to swallow a mouthful of cave-sickness. It was so much like home, yet filled to the brim with things that she had never seen before. It made her head spin.

The tall doors farthest from them opened with a small- but not quite rude- slam. Celestia, looking just as prim and proper as she did yesterday, trotted into the room with nary a hair or feather out of place. Amethyst, whose mane and tail resembled something pulled out of a socket on a good day, flattened the top of her mane down with an irritable grunt. It popped back up. She wondered how long the Princess must have been awake by now, looking like she did. Gussying up takes time, large staff or no.

"Good morning, all. We hope that our banquet hall meets your standards," Amethyst 'hoped' that was just a really badly executed joke, or the Princess was more clueless than she originally seemed. "And that your rooming accommodations are satisfactory. The cooks shall bring out breakfast in a moment. Please, eat, and be merry. The conference can wait."

Amethyst could clearly remember a time she only ate apples. This was not such a time. Concoctions of food she couldn't put a name or face to spilled into the hall, each smelling like a little patch of the afterlife wedged between two fluffy pillows and a warm perch for her to sleep on.

Cherry's eyes boggled out of her head. "Gemmy, is that _all_ for us?"

Amethyst wiped her mouth on her arm to make sure she wasn't drooling. She swallowed. "I sure hope so, Cheery."

* * *

Cherry, living up to her cutie mark, made sure that they waited as long as possible to get their food so the other ponies could eat first. Planter whined, Colors grunted, and Amethyst twitched her ear and went along with it.

Thankfully, the food seemed to be everlasting. She would swear on her mother's sleeping perch that she never saw a single empty plate. The staff- minus the maids and dishwashers- seemed to all be garden variety ninjas, dropping plate after plate of subsistence without ever being seen, and not out of a lack of trying. Even Planter, always the pessimist, was impressed beyond words.

Eventually Princess Celestia wiped her muzzle with a napkin, grabbed a fork with her magic, and gently tapped her glass with it. "Our little ponies, if we may have a word."

The hall died down immediately. No one dared defy royalty, not under their own roof. The alicorn cleared her throat. "Thank you. We have called you all here for a very specific purpose, our friends, and the purpose is this; to speak."

Amethyst, seated with her friends about halfway down the table, could be seen blinking at the Princess along with everypony else in confusion.

Celestia stood up. "We are still fairly new to thy throne, we're afraid. Our sister is still adjusting." She twitched her wings in a way that could almost, _almost_, be considered nervousness. "We wish to do our best for our kingdom, but to do that, we need to know what's _wrong _and what we need to fix. And we propose this question to you; whom better to tell us what is going on in our new kingdom, who more capable, then the ponies who live neck-deep in it? The homeless mares and stallions who see what happens first-hoof and instead of going home to get _away_ from it, go home _to_ it? We ask not for names, or specifics; just the honest truth."

Celestia quietly opened the door with magic. It didn't slam this time. "We understand if you would rather not talk with us. We won't force you, or make you leave. Our castle is your castle- everypony's castle, really. No guards shall be present, that we can promise."

Just as regally as she'd entered, she exited. The very mood seemed to go with her. Ponies started to file out.

"Alright then." Cherry said, breaking their small bubble of silence. "Let's go."

This time, no one argued.

* * *

Colors went up first. She told the Princes about the anxiety she'd been feeling for practically her whole life; taking care of her sibling, letting her parents leave without her or her sister, staying behind to keep Seed Planter company, keeping panic down all those times they'd gotten lost in the never ending apple forest, regulating a mental checkbook and being left alone for hours at a time with just her increasingly somber thoughts.

"I don't really have any advice to give you," She finished. "Just... keep an eye out for ponies in trouble, please, and give them any help you can."

Seed Planter was next. He told of how his parents had told him, up front, that _he wasn't worth it_ and they were leaving him behind a whole week before they left. Hard work for a _new_ family, insecurities whispering in his ears. Aches and pains that were worth it in the long run, the happy smiles and the tears.

"Sometimes the best ponies you'll meet are the most messed-up ones." He said at the end, scuffing his hoof on the floor. "Don't give up on _them_ unless they give up on _you_."

The proclamation that Cheery's first memories came from the forest of apples- a batpony's warm leather wings for blankets and long fuzzy ears to chew on- startled the room into a sort of tragic silence, as though she were missing out on something big. She made a face and told them they were being silly; she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Helping ponies is key." She said, showing the Princess her cutie mark. "Even if they look different. Just look at me and Gemmy." She gave the batpony a fond glance. "She looks kinda scary to some ponies, but she's the nicest pony I've ever met. If a pony looks scary to you, it's probably because you just haven't met them yet."

Amethyst went last. It occurred to her, as she stepped forward, that her story was one she'd never told to anypony before, not even her companions. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago now; a lifetime she'd been forced to leave behind. She thought about not telling them- for only the shortest of seconds- but ultimately decided against it. It wouldn't be _fair_\- watching her friends bare their souls to the congregation then suddenly refuse to do the same.

So she told them. Told the story of Crow Call and the colony. The stressful talks and the endless filly-sitting. Of being the oldest and having to take on tons more responsibility because of it. The invasion and fire, the tear-filled flight to safety. "We don't hire Fangface's here!" "Go back to yer colony, Fangface!"

Told them the story of the word 'Fangface.'

"I don't really have any advice for you, your majesty." Amethyst said, bowing apologetically. "Nothing you haven't already heard, at least."

Princess Celestia shook her head. "Not at all, young one." Her voice sounded as close to cracking under the weight of their stories as it ever would. "Your stories... they are more than enough."

* * *

The chamber given to them by Princess Celestia was made of a dark green stone. The halls seemed to be more shadowed compared to the rest of the castle; not eerie, per say, but comfortingly hidden, a place to hide away from the rest of the world. Unlike the banquet hall, which shone and sparkled to almost unnatural expectations,_ this_ was truly only a few steps away from home. Amethyst wanted to hide herself away in its depths and never come back out.

"It's so_ big_!" Cheery squealed, barreling down the hall and into the darkness beyond.

"It certainly looks like it goes on forever." Colors agreed, squinting down the hall in an attempt to follow her with her eyes.

They each have their own room- even the two siblings, which is something entirely new for both of them- and Amethyst's is the smallest. She likes it better that way; it's cozy and_ safe_.

There's a stone window without any glass covering it, letting the cool night air in. She keeps the curtains drawn so the full moon and bright stars can shine in and light the room. There's a bookshelf filled with dusty texts on the far right, and a desk on the left with stores of parchment and ink underneath it. A candle, lit especially for her by the staff that came in Celestia only knew when earlier for last checks, flickers on the stand next to her bed, which is covered by a single soft-looking white sheet.

Amethyst blew out the candle and curled up in the middle of the bed, facing away from the pillow. She'd never had a pillow before, and she preferred laying on top of blankets to climbing underneath them.

It was strange, she though, burying her head in her hooves. She closed her eyes and sighed.

The reality of Crow's death had never sunken in as deeply as it had before tonight. Before she'd been too busy to ponder over it for long, taking care of other ponies and struggling to make ends meet. But here and now, curled up on her very first bed and alone for the first time since her birth, she couldn't deny that she missed the warmth of her mother's fur and the feeling of her wing wrapped around her back.

She missed her colony. she missed her cave. She missed _Crow_.

She fell into an uneasy sleep, filled to the brim with fire and sorrow.

_"Do you know how we mourn our dead, little one?"_

_"Those who fear the darkness fear themselves."_

_"You are a batpony, my daughter. That's more than enough."_

_"Run. Don't ever come back."_

_"Promise me."_

Amethyst awoke hours later with an audible gasp, heart pounding in her chest. She glanced around for the fire and the bandits, but found none. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, and her cheeks were damp with tears. She grit her teeth to avoid sobbing.

Something shifting around caught her attention. Cheery was plastered against her right side, fast asleep. Seed Planter took her left. Colors was curled up directly in front of her, the smooth white fur of her back right in front of her nose. She wasn't the only pony having trouble sleeping peacefully. Amethyst nuzzled her fur and laid her head down on her back.

Crow Call wasn't coming back. The thought made her heart ache.

**Author's Note: So, now that I've managed to hopefully stir up a few feels with this, I'll fade into the background and let you all decide what to make of this. =)**

**So... anybody got any Amethyst headcanons they'd like to share, or something? I dunno, I'm too feels-ed out to think of any random facts. Maybe that I could see Amethyst's father either being dead or a part of a migrating herd who Crow never saw again after Amethyst was made? **

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	10. A Book Of Maps

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: A Book Of Maps**

**...**

Despite the Princess' best efforts to help, Amethyst's group and the rest of the homeless ponies kept their distance from each other.

Personally, Amethyst didn't mind it. She had plenty of time- and paper- to start making her dream a reality and was soon too busy to think about it much. She was quick to realize, however, that making a star map book wouldn't be nearly as easy as she'd first thought it'd be. There were constellations and different hemispheres to think about, legends to be plotted down; Despite all the work she had ahead of her, Amethyst loved every minute of it.

Colors picked up the paint brush once again, and it was no real surprise to see her with one or more different colors of paint sticking to her fur. Cheery secluded herself to Amethyst's room and her own personal chamber and picked up knitting, creating blankets and clothes for the other ponies to have for free.

Seed Planter, having nothing better to do, started scouring the many bookshelves of the palace library for books that suited him. He didn't have much of an education, so it wasn't easy, but the challenge was what drove him to do it.

The other fillies avoided them like they were diseased, as though having a 'Fangface' for a friend made them inexplicably _wrong_. Amethyst Gem chalked it up to nerves; they'd never met a real life Batpony before, and they weren't quite sure what to expect. Months passed, however, and their attitudes didn't change. Something had to give.

It started when Seed Planter noticed a few of his clothes had gone missing. Having a thick coat due to his farmer pony genes, he wasn't particularly perturbed by this fact until some of Color's paints and brushes went missing.

They suspected the guards at first, but the guard made an even bigger effort to avoid them then the homeless ponies did. Amethyst hadn't seen hide nor hair of a single metal-suited stallion or mare since she'd arrived here, not counting the ones posted in the dining room.

Somepony took Cherry's knitting needles, and that's about when Amethyst started using her nocturnal nature to her advantage and waited up.

It took the thief a few weeks to gather the courage to enter her room, but enter he did. She listened to the infuriating sounds of her things being shifted around before silently sitting up.

The thief turned around to find her wide awake and watching, one of her better star maps in his muzzle.

He jumped, yelled, then took off like a bat out of Tartarus. Amethyst followed close behind, hissing in anger.

"You can't catch me, Fangface!" He spat, shoving the map into his satchel so he could taunt her. "Us earth ponies could outrace a whole _colony_ of you dirt bags!"

The chase went on for a while, zig-zagging through most of the parts of the castle they were allowed to go into. The guards seemed to be deaf and blind to their shouts, stoically staring ahead as they passed.

Amethyst was ready to call it quits and walk dejectedly back to her chambers when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"_Enough_!"

Princess Luna was smaller than Princess Celestia, but still able to tower over them menacingly, or so Amethyst gathered as she sunk to the floor in a bow.

Her mane and tail, while still made of dark purplish-blue fur rather than energy, almost seemed to embody the night itself. Her eyes were dark enough to hold the cosmos. She trotted over with her head high, face visibly angry- unlike her sister, who would've carefully masked the emotion. Her frown looked capable of reaching the floor, it was so long.

"Have thou no dignity; prancing through our halls like little foals?" She bit out.

Amethyst opted to remain silent. The thief, the main focus of her anger, trembled. "Your, uh, your majesty! I was just-"

"Stealing what isn't yours. We know. We have already ordered the guards to search your chambers. For the sake of your living here, we hope they turn up empty-hooved."

Judging by the look on the colt's face, they wouldn't.

"Go. We wouldn't dare to cross our path again, if we were you."

"Y-Yes, your majesty." He gingerly stood up and jogged out of the room, trying- and failing- to look nonchalant.

"Some ponies shall never learn, it seems." Princess Luna shook her head mildly. "And what of you, young batpony? Are ye well?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. If we may be as so rude as to ask, what was it he stole? A painting?"

"N-No, your majesty." Amethyst's heart pounded in her ears. Now probably wouldn't be a good time to show the unhappy princess her maps. "H-He, uh, stole my friends paints, though."

"We see." She said, somewhat gentle. It's hard to sound nice when you're using the royal voice, but she was really trying. "You did not answer our question."

"It's nothing, your majesty! I mean, uh..." She sighed and gingerly nudged the map closer to her. "It was this."

Princess Luna enveloped the paper in her magic and brought it closer, scanning her neat writing. Her eyes widened. "Are these... our stars?"

Amethyst knew it was just the royal 'we', but the way the princess said 'our'... it sounded plural. Not possessive. Like they were for everypony to stare at and not just hers to create and show off.

Emboldened, she continued. "Yes, your majesty. I, uh, I make maps of the stars. I mean, I want to. I don't really have the proper tools for it right now, but..."

But the princess didn't seem to be listening. She scanned and re-scanned the paper multiple times, as though she couldn't quite believe it were there.

"Uh, Princess Luna...?"

Princess Luna broke herself out of her trance with a shake of the head. "We... would like to speak with you in private. If that is no bother, of course."

A bother? A thief breaking into her chamber and making off with a rough draft of the Western part of her latest star map was a bother. A full-fledged Princess asking to talk to her 'in private' _wasn't_ a bother.

"It's not a bother, your majesty." She hesitantly uncurled herself out of her bowing stance. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Princess Luna led her down the main hall, through her plush room (which she wasn't allowed near) and out onto the terrace (which she definitely wasn't allowed near) that was perfectly centered under the glowing full moon. The stars glimmered like far away jewels lit by fire, and the familiar longing to touch them- or, in this case, sketch them- welled up in her chest. Amethyst ignored it.

The princess stared up at the moon a long moment, then took a deep breath. "Sit with us?" She offered, sounding surprisingly shy. It wasn't often that the princess of the night had company, and it showed.

The break in the royal voice (the volume portion of it, at least) made Amethyst feel even more on edge. Was she going to be thrown in the dungeons? Exiled from the castle? Execution seemed a bit far for a case like this, but she_ was_ a princess, so...

"No thank you, your majesty. It wouldn't be right of me to just_ sit_ by you like an eq-"

"Please." Her voice, quiet but strong, made her shut her mouth immediately. Luna looked away, as though ashamed of herself. "We would... like you to sit with us. It would be nice to have company other than the guards and our sister."

Amethyst stood up and trotted over to stand beside her. Unlike Luna, whose head and shoulders were above the railing, the batpony had to hook her hooves over the top and stand on her hindhooves to get a good view.

"If you don't mind my saying so, your majesty, you have many upper class ponies you can speak with. And the other homeless fillies."

Princess Luna was silent a moment. Amethyst was starting to worry she'd crossed the line when she spoke. "The upper class visit our sister. Not us. The same goes to the homeless. They could care less about us. But you..." She glanced at her, then back up at the sky. "You and your comrades are different from the rest. That is why you are secluded from them, tucked away in our wing of the castle."

Well, that explained the darker colors. Amethyst bit her lip. "I'm sorry if we've intruded upon you, your majesty."

"Not at all. We've... enjoyed the company, honestly. Not matter how distant it may be. Tell me, young one... what is your name?"

Amethyst blinked. "Amethyst, your majesty. Amethyst Gem."

"Amethyst." She tested the name out on her tongue, nodding her approval. She paused. "That... wasn't originally the question we were going to ask. We wanted to ask you if you liked the stars, but got sidetracked once we realized introductions were still in order." She cleared her throat. "We are Princess Luna, younger sister to Princess Celestia."

Amethyst already _knew_ that, but she wasn't about to say as much. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Princess. Er, your majesty, Princess."

"Princess works as well. So... do you like our stars?"

Amethyst nodded enthusiastically. "I love them, your majesty."

"More than the sunlight?" Another nod. Luna scanned her face to make sure she was lying. "You... do not think they are creepy?"

"Hmm..." She thought about it, then shook her head. "No. I used to be afraid of the dark when I was little, though." Now she was just afraid of ponies. She bit her tongue. "My mother used to say that ponies who are afraid of the dark are actually just afraid of themselves, and_ I_ like to think I'm pretty nonthreatening, so..."

"Your mother soundth like a very wise mare." Luna paused. "We heard what happened to thy colony. 'Tis a horrible loss."

She shook her head emphatically. Amethyst's ears lowered, but she didn't comment.

"You... wish to continue making these... maps?"

"Yes, your majesty. I want to make a book."

"A book?" The princess echoed. She sounded like she couldn't believe it.

Amethyst nodded. "A book of maps and legends. To help ponies find their way at night, or fill them curiosity... That's my dream, anyway."

Princess Luna smiled for the first time since she'd met the young batpony. It took years off her face. She turned and laid down on her forehooves so they were level and eye-to-eye. "If we... gave thee a house for you and your comrades to preside, would you start on this book of maps post-haste?"

Amethyst just about had a heart attack. "Princess Luna?"

Luna looked sheepish, but also a tad mischievous. "We have recently had some homes built in a town far away from here. It would be a long journey, but the deed be yours for no price. We could get you some tools and proper mapping paper, and you could be on your way."

The young mare didn't know what to say. "Your majesty, I... I would love that, honestly. But it would be too much-"

"Nonsense. The town needeth new blood to keep it running. Likewise, the night needeth a boost to thrive alongside our sister as an social equal."

"But-but... are you sure? This is a really big commitment, just _giving_ a house away like this, and..."

"Indeed." The princess nodded. "We only ask to see it before you have it published. Take it two days or two lifetimes, we will wait."

"Well..." What could she say to that? Amethyst nodded with a goofy grin. "Okay."

**Author's Note: The house has been granted! But what about repayment? =)**

**Random Fact Of the Day; Batpony's were naturally scrawny and short back then. Amethyst, while barely on par with other ponies her age, is actually tall for her species.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	11. Finally Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Finally Home**

**...**

**dragonrider101\- Thanks! =) (I'm not gonna lie, I had to look up what thestrals were, despite being a major Harry Potter fan. You have no idea how silly I felt when it clicked) It's nice that this story is finally getting some reviews; the last one came in around chapter four.**

**Drkeo\- Meh, I don't have any schedule for updating or anything, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on a story or anything. I haven't in over a year; I don't plan on starting now.**

**...**

"Cheery, no."

The earth pony stuck her lip out pleadingly. "But _Gemmy_-!"

"No means no, Cheery." Amethyst irritably shifted her bag. "I'm not going to separate you from your sister."

"But it'd only be for a few months-"

"Exactly. We'll only be apart for a few months. It won't kill you."

Amethyst and the others had been traveling together by carriage for quite awhile now, but it was time for them to split apart. Colors and Planter both wanted to return to Canterlot for a time; Colors to sell some of her paintings in 'the culture capital of Equestria' and officially jump start her artist career, and Planter to find a well-paying job and maybe check their old home for items they might have left behind. Amethyst was more interested in starting up her research and getting settled into their new home in the town far to the south.

It was only for a few months, like she said. And, yeah, those months would be lonely, but Amethyst was almost an adult now. She needed to learn to be a bit more self-reliant.

"_Please_, Gemmy. I wanna see the new house too!"

"And you will; in a few months. You and your sister need each other, Cheery."

"But I need you too!" She tackled her into a hug. Cheery buried her head in Amethyst's chest. "You're like the mom I never had. I don't wanna go; the last time I got separated from her my mom never came back. Please, Gemmy?"

Amethyst quietly took in this information, rubbing the small filly's back soothingly, then let out a small sigh. "If your sister is okay with it, you can go."

Cheery cheered and reached up to nuzzle her chin. "Thank you, Gemmy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck convincing Colors to go along with it."

* * *

"I think it's a fine idea, Cheery." Colors smiled at her sister. "You never did like Canterlot."

Cheery wrinkled her nose. "It's too noisy. And the ponies aren't very nice sometimes."

"Well, that's good enough for me, I guess." Amethyst reluctantly nodded her approval. She hated to separate the sisters, and she knew personally just how painful it could be to be taken away from a pony you were close to, but Cheery had put her hoof down. It wouldn't be right of her to force an issue like this.

"It's probably for the best, anyway." Planter grunted, shifting uncomfortably. Out of all of them he hated riding in carriages the most. "We wouldn't be around enough to watch over you properly."

"Alright. So it's settled, then."

When the group finally split apart, Planter and Colors continued on the carriage to Canterlot, while Amethyst and Cheery were forced to walk the rest of the way, needing to conserve their bits.

It was a long walk, but it was worth it.

* * *

The house was two stories tall, with brand new white paint. The roof was a bright blue color. As was the front door. It was on the far edge of the town, pointed _away_ from the other houses in hopes of giving a better view of the stars.

Amethyst loved it.

And so did Cheery, or so she gathered from the way she squealed and barreled out of the front room. "We've got a _real_ kitchen! We haven't had one of those in years!"

Amethyst chuckled and shook her head bemusedly, deciding to check her room out rather than join her friend in her merrymaking. She was curious, after all.

Her room was more of a makeshift attic space, with a set of pull down stairs that disconnected it from the other rooms on the second floor. The room itself was bare, save for a bed, a small bedside table, and a work table set off to the side. The sturdy work table was covered with tools used to make accurate maps- more accurate than the ones she'd been working with prior, at least. Above the bed was a dull emerald green shelf that overhung the room, the bracket holding it up hoof-carved with intricate designs.

Amethyst squinted at it for a short time in confusion (nopony could get to that without wings, so why build something of the sort in a primarily earth pony town?) before it finally hit her that it _wasn't_ actually a shelf. It was a sleeping perch.

Somepony had built a perch_ just for her_.

Amethyst flew up to inspect it with trembling hooves, marveling at how long it had been since she had the choice to sleep like an_ actual_ batpony. Something inside her clicked back together for the first time in years.

She could see all of her room from this height, but she wasn't brushing the ceiling. It was perfect. She curled up and let just how _right_ it felt sink in.

Eventually she regained enough sense to open the double doors that led out onto the balcony. A large metal mechanism she vaguely recognized from pictures as a telescope sat on the edge, shiny and new. Amethyst almost ran-face first into it in her shock.

It was big and bulky, but Amethyst, who had never seen something like it in the fur before, was amazed. She pulled a note off the side to find herself face-to-paper with frilly cursive hoof-writing.

_'Tis the best in all of Equestria- we thought you would put it to its proper use.'_

She smiled.

Maybe, after all these years away from her colony, Amethyst Gem had finally found a home in which to properly house her family.

**Author's Note: Fanfiction wouldn't let me put the note in a cursive font, so just... pretend?**

**Next chapter is going to be the second longest time skip, folks. Prepare yourselves! =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	12. Thysty Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Thysty Star**

**...**

**R. Moonstalker\- I kinda wanted it to be vague, actually. The whole 'uncertain future' deal and all that. Yeah, the next time skips gonna be pretty long; the longest so far, but not the longest in total. (My characters are slowly growing up!)**

**The story isn't really an AU. I mean, it could technically count as one, since they're O.C's and they've had contact with canon characters, but the timeline is to remain the same. Nightmare Moon is still a thing that's going to happen.**

**Have a happy winter/summer yourself!**

**(Also, to give you a really obvious hint on where this is going in the future, I'd like to point out that, at this point, Celestia's royal guard is the _only_ guard in service. Luna's night guard has yet to be established.)**

**-Mandaree1**

**dragonrider101\- Greek Mythology class? Man, I wished I had one of those around here. Love mythology; just too many names. =) The telescope is like Twilights, only bigger and bulkier (if that's possible.)**

**CX3\- I've been incredibly lazy with this one lately, and I'm sorry for that. I love this story, I really do, I've just been traversing other fandoms. This chapters been ready since July, honestly. But then the computer died on me, and then I was just lazy.**

**ShugoYuuki123\- I've never checked, actually. There's probably a bunch of Flutterbat, but that's all I can guess.**

**...**

They were supposed to be gone for at least six months. Two months into the move, however, Colors and Planter came stumbling through the door. Planter had a black eye. Colors; a black attitude.

"I'm _done_ with Canterlot." She said through gritted teeth. Amethyst set aside the book she had been reading.

"No luck?"

"Oh, there's plenty of opportunity for artists. It just has to be _pretty_." She huffed, shaking her head. "They refuse to see that there's beauty in the good _and_ the bad. Celestia forbid I even so much as mention the idea. I can't tell you the number of art galleries I was laughed out of."

Amethyst trotted over and pulled her into a hug. "Well, it's all over with now."

"Thank Luna."

The batpony glanced at the injury the temperamental stallion was sporting. "What about you?"

"I decked my boss. He decked me back." Planter shrugged. "You should've heard 'em, Thysty. I am _so_ sick of the word Fangface."

Amethyst winced. "I'm glad I didn't."

"You're back!" Cheery exclaimed, breaking the silence as she walked into the room. "And just in time for dinner."

"Dinner sounds good." Planter said hopefully, stomach rumbling.

"Mark my words, Thysty." Colors grumbled, following them into the kitchen. "I'm going to be a famous artist someday,_ without_ Canterlot's help."

"Words marked and quoted. Now, come'on. Dinners getting cold."

* * *

Colors and Planter settled in rather quickly, used to being in strange homes. Colors converted the basement into an art studio, letting her works dry in the natural sunlight that poured in through the windows. Planter set to work helping out the local farms, and soon made himself a reputation for being the stallion to call for odd jobs, as he always did when they reached a new place to stay.

Cheery knit things by hoof to hand out to the neighbors and took up cooking. She didn't have any specific jobs, per say, but was loved and respected by almost everyone she ever met.

Amethyst Gem poured herself into her map-making. She traveled everywhere, collecting myths, documenting theories and legends. The trips were never very long, but there was still nothing more than the feeling of coming home and knowing it would never disappear.

Years passed in the blink of an eye, and suddenly, finally, it happened.

She finished her first map book.

* * *

Scarf she'd had since she was a teenager peddling in the streets of Canterlot? Check.

Mane and tail brushed and combed? Check, although it didn't need nearly as much attention as it used to.

Bag? Triple check.

Hoof-bound book in said bag? Ten-truple check.

Bits for the trolley ticket? Oh, wait... crud. She knew she'd forgotten something.

Resolving to grab them on her way out, she looked herself over in the full-length mirror Cheery had set up in the hallway, the words 'Love All That You See' scrawled across the top, but she'd never really bothered to stop and look at herself before.

The mane that had once given her conniptions as a filly had smoothed out over the years, looking less like frizz and more like wave. Her dark fur was smooth and glossy, unlike the rough and unkempt pelt she'd sported when she was young. Her wings, once large and bulky on her body, were now on the small side, strong and durable from years of practice.

She'd done it. She'd grown up. And by the stars was she the spitting image of her mother.

There were some minor differences, obviously. Despite the fact her memories of her showed her mother to be taller than life, it was more than likely that she was taller than her now. Her mane curled upwards, unlike Crow's, which used to fall straight. Her hair was longer as well; her mother had always preferred to keep it long, whereas Amethyst kept hers at almost medium length except for her tail, which just barely brushed the floor.

All the same, the relation was undeniable.

"I did it, mother. What I always wanted to do. You'd be proud." She paused. "But did you get to be what you wanted? Are you happy as a tree? Do you miss being how you used to be?" She stared at the stranger in front of her. "If you saw me now, would you even recognize me?"

Probably not. She looked completely different from the filly she'd known. _Was_ completely different.

"Goodbye, mother." She turned and walked away. "And thanks."

* * *

"Good luck." Cheery said, slipping the bits for the trolley into her bag. "And be careful."

"I will be." She promised. "It's just Canterlot."

The original castle had been abandoned not long ago, replaced by the bright and shiny one newly built in Canterlot, which was quickly becoming the center of Equestria. Amethyst personally preferred the look and feel of the original one, and, judging by the fact that princess Luna's opinion had not been mentioned about the matter, she probably did as well.

"I know, and that's what worries me."

"I won't take any of the main streets or talk to anyone. I'll play it safe."

"Good." Cheery stepped up and nuzzled her. "It'll only be for a few days, right?"

"Right. I just need to see someone." She didn't know yet. Amethyst was planning on telling them all once she returned.

The stallion standing next to her at the trolley grunted and leaned away, opening his mouth to complain- probably quite loudly- to the pony next to him. Amethyst gave him a reproving look. He shut his mouth and moved away.

She was used to the treatment by now. Had been for years now. Didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

Amethyst had to wait three extra hours to see the princess. Every time she'd get up to be escorted into the throne room a regular pony would step inside and the guards would immediately flock to them rather than deal with her.

Amethyst was patient. She grit her teeth and watched time tick on.

Eventually the guards got sick of her presence hovering in the corner of the room and gruffly led her into the main throne room to wait for her majesty to find the time to see her.

It didn't take long. Luna didn't seem to have many matters to attend to today.

"Your majesty." She bowed as low as she could without hitting the floor. "I am-"

"Amethyst Gem." She interrupted calmly. "Batpony; mapper of the stars. Stand."

She did so excitedly. "You remember me?"

"Of course. To us, it was only yesterday we granted thee a home. How long has it been?"

"Five years, your majesty." She unclasped the hook on her bag. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about, actually."

Luna retrieved the book with her magic rather than have her bring it forward by hoof and scanned the dark blue cover. "Thysty... Star?"

She nodded. "That's my pen name, your majesty." Thysty from her friends, who'd helped her get this far, and Star after her mother, who'd named her after the moon.

Thysty Gem. The Amethyst Star. Thysty Star.

"I see." She flipped through the pages.

"It's not a complete work, your majesty. It's just the most common maps used by sailor ponies on the trading seas. I hope to write another on the less popular routes, then on the different places and legends across Equestria. I also hope to eventually write a small guide to batpony traditions concerning the stars- what little of them I remember, at least."

Princess Luna nodded to show she'd heard. The book slowly closed. "We... need to borrow this for a second. To make a copy. It should only takes us a moment."

"A... copy?"

"To submit to publishers. This book needs to hit the shelves immediately- if not sooner."

Amethyst's heart swelled. "B-But, your majesty. I'm not sure they'll publish it. After all, I am a... batpony." She'd almost said Fangface, having heard the term so many times over the years.

"They'll publish it." Luna answered ominously. "Now, if you'll excuse us." She trotted out of the room, book in tow.

Amethyst quietly allowed herself to be escorted to the waiting room.

* * *

Amethyst was interrupted from staring at the wall by yet another regal voice.

"You must be the star-mapper our sister is so excited about." Princess Celestia calmly strolled up. She immediately dropped into a bow.

"Yes, your majesty. That's me."

"It's good to meet you. What is your name?"

Unlike her sister, but just like the spirit of her mother, Celestia didn't place the fully grown mare with the teen she'd helped such a short time ago. She didn't blame her.

"Amethyst Gem, your majesty."

"Amethyst..." She murmured, sounding somewhat distraught. "The name is a familiar one. Have we met before?"

"No, your majesty." There wasn't any point in dragging up the past now.

"We see." She settled down beside her. "We must thank you. Our sister has never been happier."

Amethyst swallowed. "_I've_ never been happier, your majesty. This has been my dream since I was a foal."

"Well then, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Not at all."

There was a moment of silence, but the sun alicorn didn't seem bothered by it.

"Our sister is finally getting around to creating her own guard, you know."

"She has? That's good."

"Yes, but due to popular demand and the nocturnal nature of the duties involved, the guard is to be made up of batponies. Spells exist to transform those who wish to sign on. But you, a natural-born batpony... what will you do?"

Amethyst swallowed, heart pounding in her chest. She didn't really have a choice here, did she? Offending royalty wasn't something you did, especially when they'd been so accommodating. And she _did_ still owe her for the house...

"I think," She said eventually. "That I'll do whatever is best for the country."

Celestia nodded, satisfied by the answer. Luna rounded the corner soon after.

"Greetings, sister." She reached up to nuzzle her. "We see you've met the pony behind Thysty Star. Speaking of such, you may have your book back."

She magically levitated it back into her bag. Amethyst was too numb to even so much as twitch.

"We have." She agreed. "We were just discussing your new guard. You know; the drafting."

"Oh, that." She brushed it off. "'Tis nothing. Just a matter of personal security."

Amethyst left the new palace distractedly, her mind on the future of her possible drafting.

**Author's Note: Dang it all; she'd just managed to banish the spirit of her mother from her heart and the next thing you know, she's off on another possible adventure. Poor Amethyst. =)**

**Two quick things. One; first big time skip! Five whole years, folks! Our little Amethyst has grown into a young mare! =)**

**Second; I know the stand-off between Celestia and Luna didn't happen in the Canterlot castle. That will come up later.**

**This was meant to be surprising, by the way. It's not just surprising to the reader; Amethyst is honestly confused and surprised right now. This isn't anything anyone was expecting. **

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	13. Ironhoof

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Ironhoof**

**...**

**dragonrider101\- Thanks!**

**Cx3\- MLP isn't my main fandom, either. Actually, I don't have a main fandom. I kind of float around here and there; jumping in and out when I want. It's kind of nice, actually.**

**I'm not one for OCs myself (says the writer with two different all-OC stories) because they're usually hard to get into. There's a couple of AUs and such that I like, but...**

**As for updating... eh. -Shrugs- I like not having a schedule or anything, either.**

**ShugoYuuki123\- Thanks!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan\- Celestia wasn't trying to force Amethyst into anything, actually; she's honestly just curious. She wants to know what an actual bat-pony would think.**

**...**

Amethyst spent the trolley ride home convincing herself she'd just been overreacting.

After all, the princess of the night was bound to need a royal guard, right? It wasn't like they were heading off into another war or anything; she just needed a fancy protection service. Powerful or not, formalities are formalities.

The bat-pony thing made sense as well. Luna was bound to fulfill most of her royal duties throughout the night and early mornings, and who better for the job of protecting her than a species of pony _made_ for the darkness?

The draft, in it's own right, was also understandable. When a princess put her hoof down, she put it _down_. If she needed a royal guard of mostly nocturnal ponies, she was going to _get_ a royal guard of mostly nocturnal ponies.

But rumors are rumors. A royal degree should be more than enough to send ponies scrambling to the nearest mage to be changed. Sure, her majesty wasn't the most popular pony of all time, but she was still a princess. Ponies will listen when she speaks.

'_And if they don't.._.' She hesitated, then shook her head. '_Then I don't have much choice either way, do I?_'

Resolving to keep that bit of gossip (could it be gossip when it came from a princess's mouth?) Amethyst tugged open the front door, instantly comforted by the welcoming smells of cooking food.

"Cheery, I'm home!"

Immediately a blur of white fur shot out of the kitchen. As a young adult, Cheery came up to her eyebrow, with a thick and curly mane and tail. Her fur was soft and smooth, and she was a bit on the plump side. Well, more than a bit, she admitted, being drawn up into a hug, but having some extra meat on your bones isn't a crime.

"Gemmy!" She pulled back. Amethyst noticed she was wearing a dirty white apron. She resisted the urge to look down and see if any gunk had gotten caught up in her fur. "How was Canterlot?"

"As shiny as ever." She reported, setting her bag down. "Is that soup I smell?"

"Yup. You're just in time to eat." She turned and trotted back from whence she came. Amethyst took a quick second to wipe her fur off.

"Are Planter and Colors back yet?" Colors had gone to view a new art gallery in Trottingham, while Planter was... well, nopony really knew where Planter was. He'd said something about it being a surprise.

"Well, not ye-"

"_Amethyst Gem_! Another blur burst through the door to tackle her into a hug.

"Never mind. I guess she is."

"Colors, you're squishing me." Amethyst wheezed.

"Sorry." She pulled back with a sheepish grin. _Her_ fur, she noted, had multiple streaks of paint riddled in it. "I'm just so excited!"

Amethyst's mind drew a blank. Art galleries were okay, she supposed, but she'd never seen Colors this downright giddy before. "About what?"

Colors glanced at the kitchen, where her sister was assuredly eavesdropping while she put the finishing touches on their meal. "Well, I'm sure it was meant to be a surprise, Thysty, but-" She went to open her satchel with her magic, but stopped when Planter came through the door.

He gave Amethyst a hug, then Colors. "Hey."

_His_ fur was covered in dried dirt. Reaching up to wipe the mess away, Amethyst silently surrendered and set her hoof down._ Ah, forget it._

"Dinner's done!" Cheery chirped, appearing out of the kitchen. She bounced on her hooves. "Everypony's home early! Yay!"

"Yay indeed." Colors nodded. "And I think Thysty has something she'd like to announce."

"Hey, me too!" Planter cut in, sounding rather excited.

Cheery waved her hoof. "Food first, then talk."

Amethyst took her place at the left side of the table and thanked Cheery as a bowl was set in front of her. To her right sat Colors, who was humming along to a song with Cheery as she worked. Cheery herself sat across from her, while Planter sat on her left.

Planter cleared his throat. "May I?"

"Oh, go ahead." The chef tasted a spoonful of her food with a critical hum.

"Great!" He puffed out his chest. "I've been enlisted into Celetia's royal guard."

Amethyst choked on a bite of food. "You what?"

"I enlisted." He repeated. His eyes were brighter than she could ever remember them being. "Earth pony division."

"Congratulations, Planter." Cheery gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Actually, it's Ironhoof now." He stated, accepting the hug. "I finally got my name changed."

"Well, that_ is_ something you've always talked about doing." Colors calmly swallowed a cooked chunk of carrot. "Congratulations."

"Congrats." She mumbled, mind spinning. _Does he know anything about the drafting? Is it safe to ask him? Would he get mad if he found out our paths might be leading the same direction?_

"Thanks, you guys." The newly re-named Ironhoof smiled and nudged her across the table. "What's your news?"

"Huh?" Panic overtook her. _I can't tell them now! I've been talking about this for years; what if I over-shadow his surprise?_ "Oh, nothing. Canterlot's as pretty as ever."

"With no real substance." Colors said calmly. She never really did get over what happened within those city walls. "If you won't tell them, _I_ will."

Amethyst glanced at the two ponies staring at her across the table and shrunk down, gulping. "Go ahead."

Colors wiped her muzzle with her napkin and cleared her throat. "Well, I was eating lunch with a friend of mine in Trottingham, my mind still blown from the _amazing_ pieces I saw- I'll tell you all about them later, I promise- when I notice the bookkeeper across the street making a fuss while he replaces the books on his front shelf. The cover looked eerily familiar, so I excused myself to see what it was." She dramatically opened her bag with her magic. "I just had to race home as fast as I could so I could brag about being one of the first owners of _this_."

She set the book down between them with a satisfied thunk. It was her book; dark blue cover and all.

Amethyst blinked at it. "It's in Trottingham already? Princess Luna works fast."

Ironhoof gave her a huge grin. "It's about time, Thysty!"

Cheery let out a screech. "Thysty!" She skipped over and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." She returned the hug, sending Ironhoof an apologetic look. "Sorry if I downplayed your news any."

"Are you kidding?" He said with a smile that wouldn't have been there all those years ago, when they first met. "Now my day's even better."

**Author's Note: If any of you remember some of the early chapter (it's been awhile, so who knows), Seed Planter mentions that he wants to re-name himself. "Something cool, like... Ironhoof!" Yes, that was planned. =) And Cheery is chubby and sweet.**

**Goodbye, Seed Planter the name. I'll miss you.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	14. Armor

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Armor**

**...**

**Shugoyuuki123\- Nah, but he was really excited about giving his time to protecting Celestia, and Amethyst didn't want him to think less of his job just because she was being forced into it. =)**

**Cx3\- I know the feeling! It feel like it was just yesterday when Crow Call was showing Thysty the stars... -sighs.-**

**No volunteering, but she's very blunt with herself, although she tends not to be with others. Amethyst is under the impressions that it's only a matter of time before she's given armor and told to run with the others. She's just waiting. =)**

**Luna may be a bit distant compared to Celestia, but she really enjoys Amethyst's company. She's as excited about the book as Thysty is.**

**...**

"Are you still mad at me?"

Okay, she admitted to herself, so maybe she should've told them. Maybe she shouldn't have waited until a duo of guard stallions knocked on the door and announced it to admit she already knew. Maybe she shouldn't haven driven Cheery to tears (she felt another prick of guilt- _it's not my fault_!) with her immediate resignation to the news. Maybe she shouldn't have expected her friends to be okay with it.

But, hey. Everybody makes mistakes, right?

"Yes." Ironhoof snapped, keeping pace beside her. The stallion had been the one to schedule their armor fittings and send in their sizes to the iron smith, despite still being sore with her. "I love you, Thysty, but you can be a serious jerk sometimes."

"You were just so happy." Amethyst tried to explain. "I didn't want to ruin that."

"You certainly didn't make things any better by keeping it to yourself." He grumbled. "We're a family, Thysty. You always try to take care of all the stressful stuff by yourself; that's, like, the opposite of what a family is supposed to do."

"There's nothing anyone could do, so it wasn't worth mentioning." She tried to soothe, unknowingly making it worse. "Let's just focus on getting our armor."

Amethyst knew almost immediately that there would be a wait, taking note of the two earth pony stallions waiting in the front room. That gave more ponies time to come in asking for something, leaving the only batpony to sit quietly in the back. She guessed two hours, at the very least.

"You should go ahead." She murmured to Ironhoof, face pinched.

He shook his head stubbornly. He'd been forced to wait with her more than his fair share of times. "We have an appointment. Together. I'm not strutting out of that room without you by my side."

"_You_ have an appointment." She shuffled her hooves self-consciously. She always felt bad about making her friends wait. "We both know it doesn't work like that with me."

Ironhoof stepped closer and protectively slung a hoof across her shoulders in response, glaring proudly at the staring stallions. They both looked away.

Amethyst felt both thankful and miffed. "I don't need a hero."

"Who said anything about a hero?" He asked breezily, leading them to a set of chairs in the corner by the door. "I just like messing with ponies."

The armor smith, a short mare with a deadpan expression, trotted into the room. "Gem and Planter?"

Ironhoof stood. Amethyst stayed where she was, fully expecting the stallions to interject. She wasn't disappointed.

"I'm sure you'll see that we're first." One of them grunted, after clearing his throat.

The short mare was unimpressed. "I'm sure you'll see that their appointments come before yours."

"But-"

"Right this way." She said, dismissing their objections. "All that's left is a few tweaks."

Ironhoof held out his hoof to help her up. Feeling amazing, she took it. They followed the mare into the back, ignoring the furious looks the stallions shot them. _Nopony's done that for me in years!_ She thought, heart warming with emotion.

Amethyst allowed herself to be dressed up in the newly-made armor, shocked at the transformation. The color was a deep black, unlike Celestia's guard (it was always good to differentiate, she supposed), with purple accents of many shades. It was a lot lighter than she'd expected it to be, but it hugged her body in uncomfortable ways. She already longed for the freedom of being without. She shook the thought away.

This was her life now. She'd better get used to it.

"You're making history." The mare commented, a hint of awe in her voice. She adjusted the fit of her shoe before slipping it back onto her hoof. "You must be very excited."

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, eyeing her new uniform. Something about it gave her an impersonal look; one of a million. Amethyst had never really been well known, but this, for some reason, ate at her. It felt like she was giving something away without knowing it.

She exited. Not long afterwards Ironhoof appeared, puffing out his chest, clad in the familiar gold metal that had made her anxious as a filly. Did Ironhoof remember those days? How they'd all flinched away when guards like Blue-Ear came around the corner? For his sake, she hoped not. "It fits perfectly." He commented, a hint of pride in his voice.

"You look great, Ironhoof." She told him, stretching out her leg. _Unlike me_. "Very handsome."

He eyed her, a grin on his face. "You look good too, Thysty. It suits your vibe."

She didn't feel that personally, but it made her feel better that _somebody_ did. "Thanks." She mumbled, sounding somewhat shy.

_We'll work through it together,_ she decided.

**Author's Note: Short chapter is short. Also a bit of a filler, but I like it. =) I feel like the armor smith mare is a distant relative of what will eventually become the Pie family. Maud would like her; she's big into metal, a form of rock.**

**Fact Of The Day: Given the time and proper setting, Amethyst and Ironhoof could've been a really cute couple. They'd also be kickbutt parents (Amethyst with Crow Call in mind and Ironhoof making sure to prove to himself that he isn't his folks). Unfortunately, this story doesn't allow such things, so it's left as a branch of future not walked on.**

**Also; I've got a tumblr now! Any questions you want to ask, but no fanfiction account to do it? I'm at mandareeboo .tumblr. com (no spaces). Everybody's welcome!**


	15. Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic!**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Fly Away**

**...**

**Guestspirit\- Nah, sorry. =) Thanks anyway!**

**ShugoYuuki123\- So am I!**

**Cx3\- Thanks!**

**Amelia Rose\- I am, right now!**  
**...**

Amethyst was directed to a hall of dark stone that opened into rooms with bunk beds. She set her suitcase down, a deep longing for her perch rising within her. She'd just gotten it back, it seemed, and now it was ripped away from her once again.

"Hiya!" A mare with dirty white fur and a curly mane called. Her fur was messy, her ears pointed and wings black. Amethyst immediately felt back for her; she looked like a pony-batpony abomination.

Is _this_ what Equestria thinks of batponies? She thought, feeling vaguely offended. "Hello."

The mare pointed upwards. "Top bunk is open, if you want it. I'm Swift Speed." She moved to the side, showcasing a cutie mark of a hoof about to take off, surrounded by wind. Judging by her stature, she was a pegasus by birth. "I'm a runner."

"A pegasus pony that _runs_?" She mused, dragging her things over. She quickly realized that the mare only went up to her chin; she was small by nature.

Swift Speed looked equal parts sheepish and proud. "I'm from an earth pony family. They never taught me how to fly."

Amethyst nodded politely to show she'd heard. "I'm Amethyst Gem. I make star maps."

A hoof prodded her flank. She jumped. "Hey, you're a blank flank too!"

"Uh, no, I-" She tried to explain, but Swift Speed had already trotted across the room. She really _was_ fast. "Hay Seed, I found another one!"

A light brown stallion poked his head into their bunks sheepishly, then shyly trotted inside. He had a messy brown mane and wings that were small against his body. His body was a mixture of muscle and fat; squishy yet sturdy. Amethyst would have to crane her head to meet his eyes.

Again, she felt slightly miffed. Batponies were scruffy by nature, true, but those mages were making them look like they were homeless!

Swift Speed led Hay Seed over by the hoof, smiling brightly. "Amethyst, this is my step-brother, Hay Seed. He's a blank flank, just like you!"

Despite her words, she was under the impression that the mare was honestly trying to help, and stuck out a hoof politely. She'd never been good with meeting new ponies. "Uh, hello."

Hay Seed scanned her black fur as he shook hooves with her. Amethyst could see a deep intelligence in his eyes. "'S nice to meet you, Amethyst."

"Thysty." She told them, surprising herself. It'd always been a family nickname only. "My friends call me Thysty."

"Thysty, then." He affirmed. "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Yer wrong. I don't think she's a blank flank." He met her eye. "I'm fairly sure she's a natural-born batpony."

So ponies _did_ know that batponies don't have cutie marks. She nodded. "You're not wrong."

Swift Speed gasped and grabbed her shoulders. "Really? I thought they were extinct!"

"Of course not." She sniffed. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Do you really live in those group-thingies?"

"A colony?" Swift Speed nodded enthusiastically. Amethyst scuffed her hoof across the ground. "I did, when I was a filly. But that was a long time ago."

She had an image of her mother, Crow Call, fighting off ponies as the fires raged, teeth drawn in a desperate snarl. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I don't like to talk about it."

The pegasus immediately quieted. "If it bothers you, I won't ask again. Promise."

Amethyst reached forward and drew her into a friendly hug. "Thank you."

* * *

A hoof kicked the underside of her bed later that night. The bunks, brittle and thin, with a cheap mattress on top, easily transmitted the feeling to her, vibrating in silent agony.

"Thysty?" Swift Speed whispered. It was strange to hear someone outside of their little herd say her name.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever go traveling?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I went all the way from Canterlot to the old castle by wing, once. And I made lots of little trips to collect things for my maps."

"Did you ever miss home?"

"Sometimes." Amethyst hesitated, tapping her hooves together. "I still do, here and there. I miss my apple forest. The hills. The creek by the cave. My filly perch."

"There's apple _forests_?" Swift Speed asked, sounding in awe.

"There were, once. Bandits burned them down. Batponies would spit out seeds and farm them, so that a colony could be fat and happy."

"_Wow_." She paused. "Have you ever heard of the Apple family."

"Yes." The founders of that Ponyville, only a day or two's travel from their little town.

"My family was like that. We traveled around, searching out new crops. But we always took the same beaten paths. Never saw anything new." She admitted, voice high but quiet. "I wished more than anything that I could fly away. That's why I joined up; to see things. Hay Seed did it for the money, but me..."

"Trying new things is never a bad thing." She hummed. "I think your reason is just as valid as your brother's."

"Thanks. Why did you join?"

Amethyst shrugged. The ceilings were so low that, if she stretched, she could touch them. She traces out patterns of stars with her hoof. "Princess Luna likes my maps. Ironhoof- _my_ brother- joined Celestia's guard willingly, and I didn't want to leave him with a bad reputation just because I skipped out on the draft."

"Oh." Swift Speed chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not that bad. I can still work in my free time." She turned over, suddenly wishing, more than ever, that she could be home. It was hard to imagine that, despite only being a few floors and a couple flights of stairs away, she couldn't go to Ironhoof when she had a problem anymore. "I can teach you how to fly, if you want."

"Really?"

"Really. That way, no one can stop you from traveling."

"Thank you, Thysty." She sounded choked up.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note: Two wild O.C's appeared! As far as I know, they're the last. =)**

**-Mandaree1**


	16. The Training Instructor

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst The Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: The Training Instructor.**

**...**

**ShugoYuuki123\- Definitely. =)**

**Amellia Rose\- Thanks!**

**Cx3\- Thank you! =)**

**...**

Amethyst was shaken awake by Swift Speed in the early hours. The mare was bouncing on her hooves.

"We've got orders to meet in the main hall for training." She squealed. "Finally!"

She was not as amused as they trotted down the hall sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. "You'd think we'd have a messenger to wake us up."

The pegasus paused. "That's true." She mused, then started bouncing once again. "I'm sure it's just part of her majesty's plan to train us."

The utter devotion with which she said this made Amethyst pause. Did she mean Princess Luna, or Princess Celestia? In all her years, she'd never heard the former spoken of in such a fond way.

"Mornin', you two." Hay Seed poked his head out from the stallion's bunks just across the hall, politely struggling through the crowd to come up on Amethyst's free side. "Mighty early for a _night_ guard to be training." He prompted, yawning. Their bed head made them look rabid. Amethyst had a flashback to her frizzy mane of youth.

"The head of Celestia's guard picked one of his ponies to be our instructor." Swift Speed chirped. "They're all day birds."

"Well." Amethyst stated carefully. "Let's hope they're nice, then."

The brown stallion at the door- not the teacher- shifted as they neared. "Line up in ranks." He droned, letting them through.

Amethyst didn't know anything about standing at attention, and, judging by her comrade's faces, neither did they. Edging into a line in the back, Amethyst stuck out her chest and swished her tail, trying to look intimidating. It probably failed.

She took a quick glance around the room. The hall had a high ceiling, made of gleaming stone. The troop looked even smaller compared to the royal proportions of it.

No, she realized, _they_ were small. Amethyst wasn't privy to the number of Celetia's guard, but she doubted they made up even a quarter of it. Princess Luna's popularity _was_ tanking fast, if it was ever there to tank.

A lone white stallion trotted confidently to the front, clad in gleaming armor. They'd been told to leave theirs behind; get stronger in body,_ then_ work on bearing the weight of Luna's uniform. There was a notch to his ear, but a familiar swagger to his step.

"Alright, Fangfaces! Listen up!"

A trickle of cold went down her spine.

Blue-Ear.

* * *

Blue-Ear was older, but none the wiser, Amethyst soon found.

"I'll be honest with all of you; you're not going anywhere." He'd announced, pacing. Beside her, Swift Speed deflated. "This guard is a stupid idea that will probably fall apart in a couple of years. Luna only agreed because she'd be crazy to tell off her majesty."

The whole room shifted at the lack of respect. Nopony was allowed to call her majesty 'Luna', except for Princess Celestia. Amethyst remembered Blue-Ear cowering beneath Celestia's glare with some satisfaction.

"You all make me sick." He continued, nose to nose with a poor mare in the front row. "At least normal Fangface's were born that way. You _chose_ to be less."

She clenched her jaw, wrapping a protective wing around the pegasus whimpering beside her.

"I'm not less." She'd whispered furiously.

"I know you're not." Amethyst assured her.

"I don't like this guy, Thysty." Hay Seed murmured, muscles flexing. She didn't doubt he could knock the thinner stallion out.

"Nopony likes Blue-Ear. _Blue-Ear_ doesn't like Blue-Ear."

He blinked at her. "You know him?"

"Long story."

"Celestia ordered a guard to clean you up, and_ I'm_ the one who got stuck with the job." He sneered, lifting a hoof up to his ripped ear. "You see this? I got this fighting timberwolves. Don't try to fight me. You'll lose."

(To save a pack of batponies, Amethyst found out later. He'd thought they were normal- faulty lighting- and had been mortified by it ever since.)

"Just so we're clear." Swift Speed huffed a few weeks later, easily keeping pace beside her. "I still don't like that stallion."

Sweat made Amethyst's mane frizz out, stray hairs clinging to her face like they did when she was young. Blue-Ear drove a hard training regime, forcing them awake at brutal hours to stampede around a sandy race track, or attack the other guards for fight training. Their tasks were randomly decided and muddled, with no real _skills_ being passed down.

"Nopony likes him." She repeated, panting. "That's why he was picked."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Princess Celestia would never-"

"Princess Celestia doesn't know everything that happens in her kingdom." Amethyst stated flatly. "She obviously thought Blue-Ear had learned his lesson, but he didn't. There's one mistake right there."

Yawning loneliness stabbed at her. Blue-Ear had been chosen by the captain of the guard, someone who obviously wasn't a fan. Nothing would be resolved if they went to her; it'd only lead to more trouble farther along.

But Blue-Ear couldn't be their instructor. They'd never get anything done. His military expertise had been smothered by the whole of his hatred.

Out on the battlefield, Amethyst had no doubt that he was a great soldier. This wasn't the battlefield.

"Hey, Thysty." Hay Seed came up beside her, long limbs tensing with the strain of speeding up. "He's doing it again."

A mare, limbs tight with fear, pelted down the track, Blue-Ear hot on her heels, snapping out insults.

"That's it." She gingerly began to slow down.

Eventually the mare met her halfway, and Amethyst nudged herself between them. Blue-Ear's nostrils flared. He opened his mouth to speak.

Amethyst slammed her front hooves down, tensed, and shot her back hooves out. She felt it connect with his jaw. Blue-Ear stumbled back, mouth throbbing. He rubbed the bruise with a hoof, eyes ablaze with rage.

"You're lucky I'm even _doing_ this." He spat. "I could walk out right now."

"Then walk." She replied.

Blue-Ear stared at her, vaguely recognizing the timber of her voice. "Do I know you?"

She didn't answer. "Your services aren't needed here. Walk away." She repeated, wings twitching with the urge to roll out and make her look bigger. Amethyst kept them clamped to her sides, tone even. She didn't want to play his intimation game.

The white stallion stared around the area, looking for a kind face. He didn't find one.

"Fine." He sniffed. "You'll all be dishonorably discharged in a year anyway."

Blue-Ear turned and briskly trotted away, head high. The brown stallion from before stepped forward and tipped his head.

"Want me to send word that you need a new teacher, miss?" He asked.

Amethyst shook her head. The incident had only driven home what she feared; the day and night guard would always be separate. "We can take care of ourselves. Thanks anyway."

"'Course, miss." His lips twitched in a wry grin. "I gotta go play damage control. You ever need a hoof, just ask for Rusty Shield."

"I will. Thank you." She gave him a soft smile in return. Rusty Shield saluted and trotted after the disappearing earth pony.

Amethyst glanced around the gathered group of ponies. "Alright. We need an instructor. Someone good at physical things. Hay Seed?"

The newly-made batpony stepped up bashfully, blushing. "Thysty, I may be good at running and jumping, but you're the only one of us here who's good at being a _batpony,_ you know?"

"But-" Amethyst glanced around. She only found hopeful faces, and realized that she really was the only one of them who truly knew the first thing about batponies. She sighed. "Okay. I'll try."

**Author's Note: Sorta cliche ending here, but, then again, this _is_ a My Little Pony fanfic. =)**

**-Mandaree1**


	17. A Rest for the Weary

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic!**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst the Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Flying Lessons.**

**...**

**ShugoYuuki123\- Pretty much, yeah. =)**

**Amelia Rose\- Thanks. =)**

**Liliana Dragonshard\- Cool!**

**...**

Rusty Shield gave a bemused chuckle as he examined the clipboard one last time, covered in tight scribbles. "That's about everything. If I do say so myself, you've got quite the schedule planned, batpony."

Amethyst sighed as though fate was dependent on her- which, in a way, it was- and took the pages with a grim smile. "Her majesty has already decreed that we are to protect her like the other guards. A captain is said to be chosen in a few moons. We have very little time."

"True enough. I don't pity you." He clapped a hoof on her shoulder. "Take my advice, and take some time for yourself. Go for a walk. Sneak an extra cookie from the kitchen. Don't be a stick in the mud."

That drew a laugh out of her. "Yes, sir."

One last goodbye exchanged, Amethyst trotted through the quiet castle, head down. The stars glittered outside, and she felt the age-old urge to document them. Unfortunately, the pages were filled to the brim, so she had nothing on her with which to do her work.

She silently crept into the bunk room, stopping at the sight of Swift Speed asleep in her bed, mumbling quietly. Her wings were twitching.

Grinning ear to ear, Amethyst gingerly tip-toed over to jab a hoof into her side. "Hey."

Swift Speed immediately opened her eyes. She'd taken to the life of a night owl well.

She sat up and rubbed at her face. "I swear, if you're going to start waking us up at weird hours for training, I'm forming a mutiny."

"No training. I was curious to see if you were still interested in those flying lessons."

Swift Speed perked up instantaneously. "Really? _Now?_"

"If you're ready."

She jumped to her hooves, cracking her head on the top bed, but it didn't dampen her mood in the slightest. "Am I!"

"Alright, then." She affirmed, setting the clipboard down on her suitcase. "Let's go."

* * *

Swift Speed clung to her like a burr as they gently rose off the ground, wings flapping unsteadily. Amethyst felt a sense of deja-vu as she guided the mare; it had been such a long time ago, yet no time at all, when her mother had held her this way, a gentle word and touch as she bid her tiny wings to fly.

"Okay." She said eventually, voice pinched. "You can let me go now."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Amethyst let go.

Swift Speed was far from graceful as she fluttered through the air. Her wings almost seemed too big for her, and her hooves flailed when a breeze tugged at her. Her eyes glittered with elation at her new elevation.

"I did it, Thysty!" She cried, prancing clumsily mid-air. "I'm flying!"

"That you are." Amethyst hummed, easily gliding on her back. The palace gardens sprawled out below- empty save for them, although she didn't doubt there were guards watching over the land somewhere- but she hardly noticed. She itched to grab some paper, but didn't want to leave Swift Speed alone, should something happen.

She remembered how content she'd been as a filly, scratching at cave walls with a stone, and suddenly felt spoiled. The thought of paper had once been something so amazing to her; now it was practically commonplace, between her and Colors' careers.

A voice pierced the darkness. "We thought we heard ponies."

Swift Speed yelped and jerked mid-flight, caught and lowered more safely by Amethyst, who'd reacted without thought, her instincts heightened by surprise.

As they reached the ground of the gardens, Princess Luna appeared from the shadows, head high. She confidently trotted over, eyeing them. "Amethyst Gem. We heard you were here."

They both bowed, Swift Speed more fearfully than Amethyst.

"Your majesty." She greeted mildly. "Did we wake you?"

"It would take more than the wingbeats of Pegasi to wake us from our slumber. Nay, we merely came to admire the brightness of our stars tonight."

A warmth spread through her chest. It was always nice to meet someone muzzle to muzzle who loved the night sky as much as she did, even if it was the pony who embodied it. "They are beautiful, your highness."

She waved the praise away with a hoof. "Who is thy comrade?"

Swift Speed bowed lower, shaking, while Amethyst straightened a bit to gesture to the mare.

"Swift Speed, Princess. I'm giving her flying lessons."

"We see."

There was a pause of awkward silence before Luna spoke again. "We have heard of your plight with our sister's guard. We fear a lot of responsibility has been hefted upon you. If you wish it, we will find you a new instructor. Hoof-picked, this time; we refuse to suffer an embarrassment like that again."

Amethyst and Swift Speed shared a look. It would be a long, fruitless search; Ironhoof was one of the few who would work with them, yet he was as inexperienced as they were.

"That's okay, your majesty." She answered sheepishly. "I'm used to a big workload like this."

Luna accepted this with a graceful nod. "We understand. Apologies for such senseless cruelty. If it was our sister's doing, there will be much discussion over it."

She shifted uneasily. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

Luna's features darkened. "We hope so, for her sake."

She turns to go. "We're happy to see you again. Come see us, once you have the time. We have constellations to discuss with you."

"I'd be honored, Princess."

Swift Speed waited until she'd disappeared into the stone walls to jab her side owlishly. "You're friends with Princess Luna?"

Amethyst spluttered. "I wouldn't say friends. I enjoy mapping at her stars, and she enjoys my maps. It's a mutual affection towards careers."

"I dunno, Thysty." The mare seemed to look at her in a new light. "She seemed to really value your approval."

"Oh, stop it." She flicked her with her tail. "It's late. We should get to bed."

"You can change the topic all you want; it doesn't change facts." Still, she obediently trotted behind her.

"I'm not changing the topic. You're overreacting." Amethyst set a brisk pace. "I'm her map maker. That's all."

"Do you think she meant it? What she said about Princess Celestia?"

"Of course not. Luna has no reason to pick a fight with her. They're sisters, after all."

**Author's Note: Princess Luna and Amethyst's relationship will stay a friendship for the rest of the fanfic, at least as far as plainspoken words. I could, of course, turn this into a ship 'fic, which would be adorable, but there's a level of arrogance in putting your O.C. in a romantic relationship with a millenia old being of stars that I just don't want to touch. Reader inserts and such are very interesting; they're just not me.**

**-Mandaree1**


	18. Captain Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship is magic!**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst the Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Captain Star**

**...**

**Amellia Rose\- Thanks!**

**R. Moonstalker\- It is! And the final arc is finally here- the most dramatic of them all!**

**Liliana Dragonshard\- Future conflicts ahoy!**

**...**

Every step Amethyst took made a satisfying thunk noise as she marched. It'd taken some time for her to grow used to the feel of her majesty's armor, and even now it still chafed from time to time, but she'd quickly learned it was best to shoulder the weight as though it were natural.

It's best to pretend, she's found, especially around her majesty's ponies. Not Luna's; Celestia's.

It's presumptuous to call the royal line only by their names. She'll have to work on that.

It had taken plenty of scavenging and elbow grease to bring their training course to fruition, and she allowed herself a moment to admire it. It wasn't much- a sandy track with simple obstacles like ropes and holes- but it was a step up from anything they would have gotten under Blue-Ear's tutelage. Free for correction yet still solid. She felt her chest swell a bit with pride and quickly stamped it down. This wasn't something all her own, like her star maps, to take her own satisfaction in. They'd all pitched in.

Despite this, she watched them train with a sort of fond pride. Amethyst knew that her regime, adopted from Rusty Shield, had done plenty to help, and she allowed herself to be thankful for that, at least.

Ignoring panic rolling around in her gut, the mare confidently strode over to a struggling cadet, fixing their posture before moving on. Everypony kept giving her knowing looks. News travels fast in this shining castle, she thought.

She wondered how Cheery was doing.

Amethyst is certain her rising in rank is a cheat in the narrative. There are so many other, better batponies, and this is the first Captain in their line. Surely it should go to someone more level-headed, like Hay Seed? Or even Swift Speed? She'd done a lot for morale amongst the troops.

She knows it's undeserved, basically. She knows it's because of her star maps.

"Alright, everypony, clear out." Hay Seed cheerfully stamped his hooves. "We gotta look our best for the ceremony."

A few snickers were shot her way as they dispersed. For her sake, Amethyst hoped they were excited snickers.

"Your turn, cap'n." Swift Speed nudged her flank, grinning ear to ear. "You tell them polishers to make sure your armor outshines the sun."

"I'd never do anything that rude." Amethyst replied smoothly. "My head would end up on a pike."

"'Course not, Thysty." Hay Seed laughed as she trotted away. "You're Luna's favorite, after all."

"_Princess_ Luna." She snapped over her shoulder. "Believe me, I wish I weren't."

* * *

The castle still felt as unfamiliar as ever to Amethyst. The smooth stone and brightly-lit rooms were nothing like the caves she had lived in as a filly, nor the open skies and apple orchards, and it definitely wasn't like the small villages or dark streets. It made her fur prick under her armor every time she trotted through the winding halls on her own.

She felt a sentiment relatively like that as she was escorted into the main throne room, gleaming like a star.

Luna sat stiffly at her throne, right of her sister. The chair was impressively fancy, with dark night sky designs knit into the cushions, but it didn't look very comfortable. Her blue eyes gave away nothing, but her chin was higher than it normally would would be. She seemed proud of her choice. Celestia's throne was much brighter in comparison. Not bigger, but the colors gave it the appearance of size. She was smiling.

As divided as the two sisters, the two sides of the throne room were far different. Golden-covered stallions and mares crowded the left, quietly murmuring and shuffling impatiently. The night guard stood as still and silent as statues, eyes trained desperately on the alicorns for the final validation that they truly were soldiers under Princess Luna's command. Amethyst felt deeply proud, watching them.

Beside her trotted up the most familiar of faces, taking measured hoofsteps in his bulky metal shoes. Her eyes watered a bit, but nothing spectacular.

She gently nudged him with her hoof. "I'm glad it was you, Ironhoof."

"Thysty?" Ironhoof examined her, legs shuffling, and she was certain he was stifling the urge to hug her. "What did you do to get such a following?"

"I bucked Blue-Ear." She replied briskly, smiling a bit. "And not in the fun way."

Ironhoof coughed. It sounded more like a smothered laugh. "Well, congratulations, Thysty. I never saw you in this sort of role, but it suits you."

_Neither did I._ "Thanks. You too."

Trumpeters raised their horns and sounded off. Amethyst and Ironhoof began the slow procession down the aisle. Her heart sank and hardened with anxiety.

Celestia and Luna stood. The sun alicorn took a step forward before Luna could speak, and while Amethyst knew she was just excited and meant no real harm, Luna's whole posture shifted. She glared daggers at the wall.

"We are proud to display our newest addition to the guard." She announced. Celestia gently touched the crown of his helmet with her horn. "We dub thee Captain Ironhoof."

Princess Luna watched her sister step back before approaching herself. Amethyst detected a challenge in her eyes- a wish to do better than her sister. To one-up her and prove her mettle. She stamped her hoof on the final step like a protest. The day guard kept whispering, undaunted by the authority she inherently possessed, but her own ponies had her full attention.

"We never expected to have a guard of our own," she started, "and we never expected to feel such love for it. Your helmets shall adorn museums for all eternity. Your names shall be in history books. And you shall be led by this mare in front of us all, for the very first time, but not the last."

Amethyst stood completely still as Luna's horn rested on her head. Luna stayed like that while she spoke.

"We dub thee Captain Amethyst Star."

Amethyst blinked open her brown eyes. "Star, your majesty?" She whispered hesitantly.

"In honor of your book name- Thysty Star." She muttered. "We shall name every Captain a Star, if you so wish."

She quietly shook her head, and Luna nodded.

Deeply unsettled, Amethyst straightened and turned back to the others. She'd only ever been Amethyst Gem before, and it was all she'd ever wanted to be. She wasn't like Ironhoof, who had taken the chance to leave the memory of his parents behind- the name Crow Call had given her was special, and important.

She found a measure of comfort in the weak cheers of the day guard and the excited whooping of her soldiers. Her name may change, but day and night would always stay the same.

**Author's Note: Another sort-of filler chapter, but it's the dawn of Thysty's final arc! And, boy, is it a doozy.**

**Also- mild irony!**

**-Mandaree1**


	19. Sink or Swim

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic!**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst the Clouds**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Sink or Swim**

**...**

**Amellia Rose\- Thanks!**

**ShugoYuuki123\- She doesn't remember, no. =) Celestia does so much she forgets the little things.**

**Sukila - Angel Quartz\- Thanks!**

**...**

Less than a week after her official rise in rank, Captain Amethyst Star sat patiently outside of Princess Luna's personal chambers, wondering for all the world how she managed to end up on this path. It seemed so long ago now that she was a filly in the colony, begging her mother not to make her go gather herbs for fear of the night. Perhaps it truly _was_ a far-off memory now, faded and dying.

Her promise to never return home left her belly churning. She'd never had a greater regret in her life. How would she ever accept the fate of her cave and orchards if she never got to see it? All the words or drawings in the world couldn't make up for that resolution.

"You may enter, Captain Star."

Blue magic surrounded the double doors, flinging them open soundlessly. Amethyst trotted inside, eyeing the dark silk sheets of her bed and the detailed artwork on the wall. Maps of the world adorned the place above her desk, and thick tomes lay open by candlelight. A quill and parchment waited silently for use. To the mare, it seemed almost like Her Majesty was restless, trying to find her way out of some sort of perceived cage.

Luna sat on her balcony, taking in the spattering of the stars in the sky. She didn't turn as she approached and bowed.

"You requested my presence, Your Majesty?"

"We did." She agreed, tilting her chin upwards. "Have you ever drawn the stars from this angle? We can't recall."

"No, Princess. There was never any time."

"Shame. We like them best from this place. 'Tis like a spotlight." Princess Luna finally turned to her, flapping her wings once in an informal stretch. "There is a public affair tonight that we wish to attend. Ready our transport."

Amethyst's ears tilted back as she nodded her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Luna's eyes narrowed. She'd seen the hesitation. "Speak, Captain."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty... shouldn't you ride with Princess Celestia?"

Storm clouds crossed her blue eyes. The Princess' voice was tight as she spoke. "The shared transport is cramped. We wish for more leg room."

Amethyst accepted her response with a quiet nod and slipped out the room. If Her Highness doesn't wish to tell her, she doesn't have to. As a part of her guard, Amethyst is there to serve, not to be a friend.

* * *

Hay Seed and Swift Speed, both inadequate flyers, were more than happy to stay behind at the castle, forcing Amethyst to choose two random ponies to help her with Princess Luna's transport. It was grueling work, getting the heavy metal carriage into the air, but the still night prompted an easy flight to city hall.

The building was a dome-shape, with many facets etched into the sides. It was painted pure white, stark against the trees behind the hall, and Amethyst thought the top might be a mirror. The unnatural shape made her pelt twitch. Amethyst was remarkably relieved when Her Majesty ordered they stay outside to guard her ride before proudly marching in.

The hours slowly wore on. Amethyst tried to busy herself with the constellations, then the fancy engravings on the pony-less carriage parked a little ways away, so bright they could almost be made out at night, before finally giving into boredom. She wondered if it might be possible for a batpony to sleep standing up, but found her internal clock wouldn't allow it.

"Uh, Captain?" The other stallion whispered. "The ponies are leaving."

Amethyst forced herself to straighten. "Look alive."

Nobles and caterers filed slowly to their chariots and carriages, leaving with contented murmurs and the scent of cider on their breath. Most of them looked to be unicorns, with pegasi and earth ponies mixed in. Princess Celestia left before anypony else with a flourish, a small smile on her face.

"Isn't Princess Luna supposed to leave with Princess Celestia?" He asked.

"Typically, yes," Amethyst said suspiciously. "But maybe she just wants to go on her own time. Or the food is extra good this season. Either way."

The stallion didn't sound very convinced. "If you say so, Captain."

Another hour passed with no sign of the starry mare. Amethyst began fiddling with her harness, impatiently slipping free.

"I'm going to go find her," she told him, then took to the air.

A quick word with a server told her Princess Luna had retired to the woods via a back door some time ago. Amethyst silently fluttered above them; calling for her might cause a commotion. She spotted movement by a stream and plunged down, leaves and branches whipping at her face. She landed with a thud, curling her wings back to her sides. Amethyst gingerly trotted the rest of the way to alert the Princess of her presence.

"Captain Star," she greeted. "Come sit with us."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She settled in a decent ways away from her. Luna gave no sign she noticed, staring blankly at the dark water, a hoof half-hovering above it. "The others are getting restless. Do you plan on leaving soon?"

"Yes." Luna nodded definitively, but made no effort to move. "We were... this party," she cleared her throat. "We were not supposed to be here."

The fragile undertone shook Amethyst, who had only ever seen the Princess as strong and intimidating. "I don't understand. Were you not invited?" Could you even _not_ invite a Princess who wanted to be somewhere? Was that legal?

"We were. But they made it abundantly clear through their actions that they had hoped we would not arrive. They wanted light, not the night."

"That's... ironic, Your Majesty. Having a party in the dark but wanting sunshine."

"Indeed."

"Is Princess Celestia aware of all of this?"

Luna hesitated, then shrugged. "'Tis hard to say. We don't wish to call our sister clueless, but we don't foresee her as intentionally negligent. It is... a thin line, and we aren't sure we want to know the answer."

"Oh." Amethyst answered softly, dipping a hoof into the water. It was cold. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

She wondered why Princess Luna, the Mare of the Moon, was bothering to unload all of this on her, but the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place. Why she sought out her maps, why she seemed to trust her in the first place, why she made her a Captain, as if the role was some sort of bargaining chip between them- she was lonely.

Luna was lonely.

"Can you swim, Captain Star?"

Amethyst looked up. "Uh... yeah. I was born in the wild, so it was only natural my mother show me how. She never wanted me to drown."

"Nopony ever taught us." Luna admitted softly. "Perhaps they_ did_ want me to drown."

Amethyst shuddered at her tone, then at her slip into normal tongue. This was _not_ the Luna she was used to.

"Will you teach me?"

"I'd be honored, Your Highness."

**Author's Note: We're comin' up on another time skip, ya'll. In about two chapters, I mean. Not now.**

**Princess Luna is secluded and lonely. This doesn't end well, as we all know.**

**-Mandaree1**


	20. Sinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic**

**Title: The Gem That Shone Brightest Amongst the Cloud**

**Summary: Amethyst Gem, a batpony born only a few years after Discord's reign, tries to have her dream of touching the stars be realized in the only way she knows how- by creating the first maps of the stars. Princess Luna, mystified and intrigued by her designs, grants her a place to call home after a long journey with little rest, and, as she slowly loses herself, the favor must be repaid.**

**Chapter Title: Sinking**

**...**

**CX3\- Thanks! We're getting close to the end, actually. I'm thinking it'll be twenty five chapters, tops.**

**AquaJinx\- Poor Luna indeed! =)**

**...**

"It is not a pool," Luna says in way of apology, "but we hope it will be enough."

Amethyst stared. She'd been called to the Princess' special chambers for her swimming lesson, and now she could see why. Steam rose up and around them, blanketing her fur, making her armor stick closely to her skin. The bath, if you could really call it that, stretched across the room, and at its deepest was twice her height (for quick rinsing, she'd been told). Jewels lined the tile walls, giving the room a natural glitter that reminded her of the glowing crystals from her fillyhood, lighting up the caves.

"I think it'll more than do, Your Majesty."

"Good!" She boomed, smiling. "Let us begin, then."

Luna's horn lit up, and Amethyst realized she was taking off her royal wear. The batpony turned away, pulling her boots off with some irritable wing flapping and betting. Truly, these outfits were designed for ponies with magic to disengage. Luna gracefully trotted into the pool as she rolled onto her back to get under the chest piece, wriggling out with a crawl benefiting a worm. Amethyst grimly stood, shook herself out, and set the armor on the bench beside the door.

"Before we start, I'd just like to square something away." She hesitantly glanced at her, then at the wall. "Is there any ancient laws about seeing Princesses without their garments? Am I in danger of getting put into eternal timeout?"

"Captain Star?" The noble sounded amused.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do you intend to look at areas only one's special somepony may look, with their permission?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty."

"Then you have nothing to fear."

Amethyst felt her face heat up as she got closer to the bath. She was glad Luna hadn't taken offense to the question, but that didn't make her any less embarrassed. If any of Celestia's guard had overheard her, there was no doubt she'd lose what little respect they had in her. _They'll take any chance they can to spite me. Even a silly, insignificant mistake._

She took a running start into the water, readily accepting the rush as it entered her ears and filled her nose. Amethyst gave a big kick and surfaced, realizing a minute too late that going down and up had struck the mare with waves.

"You hit me," Luna commented airily.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I didn't think to-" Amethyst was mid-word when water splashed her face. She instinctively raised a hoof to try and block it, but to no avail. When she peeked over it, Luna was blinking at her solemnly.

"That wave was weak, Captain," she said. "We expected better of you."

Was that... was that a _jibe_? Was Luna, Princess of the Night, trying to play with her? Mystified, Amethyst slapped the water with her raised hoof. Luna's ear twitched, front hooves kicking out.

They found a rhythm of splashing, laughing, and ducking. Amethyst felt surreal. Was she dreaming? Did she eat a bad sweet bun? Whatever the case, they played for many minutes before settling in and starting the lesson.

* * *

When Luna didn't request Amethyst's presence the next week, she wasn't perturbed. Being Princess is busy work; why spend your free time learning how to paddle in an overgrown bath tub? She went about her work, and Luna went about her's. The next week she was a little concerned, and by the third Amethyst had decided she must've offended the mare in some way and she no longer wanted her help. Fair enough, she supposed.

Then the fourth week came, and she was called.

The Princess was noticeably _not_ in a happy mood as she entered, bowing. Her deep blue eyes were reminiscent of boiling sludge, slow to move, powerful, sucking you in. The planes of her face were sharp and unyielding.

"Leave," she told her escort. The stallion departed as quickly as he could without running.

There's something remarkably tame about a Princess enraged, she thought. Luna was powerful, like a goddess, but she could be defeated. Unlike a normal pony, she had no right to scream and yell. All she could do is raise the moon and draw inward.

"Captain Star," was said, after a pause, with careful blandness.

Amethyst didn't move. "Your Majesty."

Luna's ears pinned back, as though taking offense to her politeness. "Have our sister's soldiers spoken with you?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"But you have not received my summons?"

Amethyst felt her heart constrict. Dear sunsets, she's been waiting for her for weeks. "No, Your Majesty."

"That is what we thought." Luna stood rather suddenly and went to peer out of the window. The moon was only a waning sliver. "Our sister has put her hoof down. She has requested we stop our swimming lessons."

She didn't respond. What could she say?

Luna cleared her throat, gathering herself. "She warned us. 'We live for a long time, Luna, and should be careful not to become too attached. They will die long before us, after all.' What do you make of that?"

"I... don't know, Your Majesty."

"She says she only wishes to take care of us. Please!" Luna stamped a hoof with a scoff. Her voice was deadly still, like the ocean before the undertow drags you away. "She wants us in a cage. She always has. Wound up tighter and tighter until we have nothing but this castle. But did _we_ want this castle? No! It's ugly. Glittering and gold and _ugly_. The old castle is where we belong, and we wish to return to it. Captain Star," she jumped at her name, "prepare our things."

"For a vacat-"

"For _forever_," she interrupted harshly. "She will have our castle, and we will have our's."

* * *

The first pull of the chariot is always the hardest. A small grunt escaped Amethyst, the others scrambling behind her. The stony faces of the ponies guarding their ascent unnerved her. It was a perfect rectangle, holding them in. Just like Luna feared.

The next steps are easier, then the next, and now she's at a full gallop. Amethyst flaps her wings feeling her body lift just a little. Princess Luna gave no orders. She simply sat, watching. Amethyst thought she might still be riding that wave of aggression.

Amethyst forced herself not to stumble as Ironhoof's muzzle came ever closer; the leader of Celestia's farewell group, standing front and center. He didn't so much as flinch as they soared above him, metal wheels almost clanging against his helmet.

Just like that, there was no looking back. Amethyst took a quick look at the stars, mentally calculated their route, and leaned for them to turn.

**Author's Note: Wuh-oh. I think we_ all_ remember why the old castle is so important. We're coming up on the last 4-5 chapters, methinks. The final timeskip, too, soon enough. =)**

**I don't know why I write such short chapters with Amethyst. I just do. I think it's because not as much needs to be said.**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
